


Under The Stars

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Date Night, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Hades and Persephone are overthinking basically everything.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

Persephone sat cross-legged on Eros' couch, hands fisted in the long sleeves of her sweatshirt and knee bouncing up and down nervously. _ Why am I so shy about this? It's not like I haven't had sex before. I'm a fertility goddess, for Fates’ sake. _ She reached over and plucked the can of hard seltzer off the coffee table and took a deep pull.

Eros flounced into the room, plunking a bowl of buttered popcorn onto the table and sprawling onto the couch next to Persephone. "All right! Let's get this movie started!" He paused, belatedly registering her clear nervousness, and his immaculately groomed brows furrowed. "Uh oh. What's wrong, Cinnamon?"

She looked at him in alarm. "Nothing! Everything's great. Nothing weird happening here!" She grinned hugely.

He gave her a flat look. "Right, and tomorrow Zeus will parade around Olympus wearing a tiara and a sign that says 'I'm an irrepressible fuckboi'. Come on, honey. You can't lie for shit and I know you too well."

"Fine," she grumbled, taking a deep breath before forging ahead. "Hades and I have been seeing each other for a while and we've been going slow but things have started heating up over the last week or so and I'm fairly sure that we're going to end up having sex soon and I am just so _ nervous _ about it." She went faster and faster as she spoke until the words were tumbling out and she ended on a frustrated wail, tipping over and burying her face in the couch cushions dramatically.

Eros started out on a grin at having wheedled out the truth, but as she blurted more and more, his brows climbed higher and higher. He thought fast on how to address this problem as she wriggled into the cushions -and it _ was _ a problem. His best friend was not only not having sex, she was not having sex with the god she'd been pining after for ages, _ and _ she was nervous about it.

_ Clearly a situation that calls for my assistance. _

He turned slightly to face her, careful not to touch, aware of how his powers could amplify a being's sexual tension. "Lucky for you that kind of nervousness is my specialty. Talk to me, cinnamon. What's up? Why are you so nervous about a chance to get all over big old Hades?"

She turned her head slightly to peer up at him with one eye. "I just-" she paused. "He's so much older than me, and so much more experienced." Her voice was muffled in the cushion. "I'm sure he's had amazing sex with nymphs and maybe even other goddesses, and what if he doesn't think I'm any good?" Persephone had had a number of positive sexual experiences in the few years since she left TGOEM, ranging from fun (Hermes) to mind-blowing (Ares), and she had gone to bed (or couch, or bathroom stall) with them eagerly and with little to no self-consciousness. But whenever she thought about being intimate with Hades her palms got sweaty and anxiety washed over her.

Eros chuckled. "Sweetheart, you know as well as I do that age doesn't stand for much in consideration of experience." He paused. "I've been trying to reform my gossipy ways, but this is for a good cause. Would you like to know some truths about the big bad king?"

Persephone sat up, cheeks flaming. She hesitated only a moment before blurting, "Yes!"

He grinned and took on a conspiratorial whisper. "So, to be fair, a lot of this is simply guesses on my part. But you have to admit, I can make a pretty damn good educated guess on a being's sexual state. It's fairly well known that Hades isn't shy for sex, but I'm not sure he's ever had a meaningful relationship." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm curious. If it wouldn't be prying to ask - but I'm hoping you'd tell me even so - has he been acting nervous with you? Flirting? Aloof?"

She blushed. "He flirts like crazy when we're in public but when we're alone he gets kind of stand-offish. That lasts for maybe a half hour and then he acts like he can't keep his hands off me, but he seems really hesitant." She frowned. "Am I not a good enough kisser or something? I don't understand what's going on with him."

Eros laughed. "Granted, I've never kissed you, but I can't imagine that's it." He thought for a moment, then grinned as some pieces clicked into place. "In addition to probably never having a meaningful relationship, consider the sex Hades has probably been having for centuries. Could well be good enough, with nymphs, dryads, perhaps the odd goddess here and there. But he has never been with a fertility deity. Believe me, I'd know. I can feel the waves put off by one of the kings when they get sex that good." He gave her a crooked grin and raised an eyebrow. "What if old blue is nervous of disappointing you?"

Persephone stared, blinking stupidly. "Wait. Sex with me is automatically good because I'm a fertility goddess?" Her mind spun, putting together pieces of conversation she'd had with previous partners, indicating surprise at her level of skill given her relative lack of experience. "Is that really a thing?"

He hummed. "Not _ automatically _ good. There are fertility beings who are dreadful lays. But we tend toward a certain level of skill. We learn faster and it tends to take more for us to be fully sated." Eros chortled for a moment. "I'm sorry, but this is too delicious. To think, one of the randy kings is nervous of his prowess..."

She swatted him on the arm. "He's not like that!" She rolled her eyes as she took another sip of seltzer. "I get so tired of people making those assumptions about him."

"I know he's not a fuckboi, honey," Eros murmured. "But even if he's not as promiscuous as his brothers, they all have similar sexual needs. Trust me. Hades is just better about being a gentleman about them." He sprawled back into the couch and sighed, rubbing his chin again. "This is all too much supposition for my liking, but I think we may be onto something. We know Hades wants you. He wanted you from the first moment he saw you. We know he's just as much a sexual creature as any other. We know he flirts, but he seems hesitant when you're alone. My guess is that he's scared of disappointing you and scared to move too fast and ruin what you've got going. Remember how I said he's never had a meaningful? I think that's changed with you."

Persephone pondered this for a moment. "What do you think I should do about it?"

"Well," he drawled and winked at her. "That depends. Do you think your frustration level can handle waiting ages for him to not be nervous?"

"No," she said firmly, rolling her eyes. "You know very well how worked up I am right now, you perv. So I guess that means that I need to get in the driver's seat." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking he won't respond well to simply being jumped. He does like women who know what they want, but he's probably too nervous to go with that as a plan of first attack. What if you orchestrate a date night? Treat him slow and gentle, but make it clear what you're after."

"You know I'm about as subtle as a truck, especially when I'm nervous," she moaned, burying her face in her hands. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Honey, it will _ not _." He took her hands, gently lowering them, suppressing any touch-based influence of his powers. "There's a difference between being subtle and proceeding carefully. You've been nervous so far with him, yes? And you haven't simply plowed him into the wall.To continue your truck analogy.” His eyes twinkled with mischief. “Alternately, you let things proceed as normal, but when he's standoffish, take him to the couch, straddle his lap and say, 'Your majesty, I'd like very much to boff you senseless. Any thoughts?'"

Persephone blinked, then dissolved into giggles. "_ Boff _ ?" she snorted. "'Pardon me, Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead, would you like to _ boff _ with me?'"

Eros shrugged. "I think you might get an excellent reaction, but we can substitute another word... Canoodle? Horizontal tango? Bone? Bang? Fuck?"

She shrieked and clapped a pillow to her face, shaking with laughter. "I can't say anything of those things to him!" She tipped over again, helpless with laughter and embarrassment. "Oh my gods, Eros, I'm in love with him and I'm never going to get in his pants because we're such awkward nerds!"

A broad grin broke across his handsome face. "Well now, cinnamon," Eros purred, "that presents quite a different facet. Would you kindly run that by me again? You're in _ what _ with him?"

Persephone froze. _ Did I really just say that? _ "No!" she squeaked, face aflame.

He smiled, lovingly teasing. "No? That's terribly unfortunate, Persephone, that you didn't say what I could have sworn you clearly said... I could have rendered assistance. Advice. As it is..." He sighed dramatically and tilted his head back against the back of the couch. "I just don't know what to tell you."

She peeked at him through her fingers, conflicted. "Eros, I'm in love with him," she whispered.

He opened one eye and peeked at her, considering further teasing, and decided against it. He lifted his head and smiled warmly at her. "Dearest, that is not something to be whispered in shame and embarrassment. Hades is an annoying fuddy-duddy, but he is a good man. I'm making the dangerous assumption that he doesn't know that you love him, but do you remember what I told you about what he said the night he saw you? That you put Aphrodite to shame?"

"Of course I remember, but that doesn't mean he's in love with me. It just means he thinks I'm pretty."

"Just laying the groundwork. But on that note, that's not something you say when you consider someone pretty. Nor have I ever known our deadpan King of the Dead to indulge in hyperbole. I'd wager he thinks you're drop everything, jaw on the floor, stammering gorgeous, and that is not a sentiment you set aside just because someone is awkwardly nervous. Honey, I think you have big blue wrapped around your little finger and all you need to do is take charge a little."

Persephone's blush deepened. "Do you-" she swallowed. "Do you think he loves me?" she whispered, looking down.

"I think so," Eros said gently. "I haven't talked to him, of course, so I can’t say for certain. However, what I've seen in him, what I've seen and heard of how he is with you... I think he's head over heels. I wouldn't be surprised if that's why he's been so hesitant with you. You are everything he's never had in a relationship and I'd imagine he's scared to mess it up."

She looked up at him shyly. "Really?" she said hopefully. "Do you really think so?"

"I truly do." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I think you two are doomed to love. Terribly sorry."

"Oh dear," she murmured, losing herself in thought. After a moment she looked up at him, eyes bright. "You have to help me seduce him."

His eyes went huge and he clasped his hands under his chin. "Persephone," he breathed, trembling with excitement. "Do you mean it?"

She nodded seriously. "I mean it. Give me the works."

His wings shivered into view, quivering with excitement. "Forget the movie. We're going _ shopping _!"

Persephone's eyes sprang wide. "Shopping for what?"

He _ tsk _ed with a giant grin. "Lingerie and a knock-him-off-his-feet dress, of course! Or pants if you really want, but there's not nearly so many groping possibilities..."

Her face lit up even as she blushed fuschia. "Oh! Oh, let me get my shoes."

Impulsively, he tucked her into a hug, wrapping his wings around her. "In a moment. I'm just so happy for you!"

Persephone squeezed him hard, her heart thumping in her chest. _Head over heels..._ _Fates, I hope it's true._


	2. Chapter 2

Hades flopped down on the couch in his living room and raked one hand through his hair, leaving it completely disheveled. He cast a side glance at Poseidon, sitting on the other end of the couch. "I think I have a problem," he sighed.

Poseidon took a swig of beer. "You have a lot of problems, big brother," he smirked, then raised an eyebrow at Hades' expression. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hades grimaced at the question, and stifled the urge to snap. There were precious few beings he could talk with and trust their opinions and he was not about to go to Zeus with this…

"You know I've been seeing Persephone, yes?" He fiddled with his tumbler of scotch, not meeting his brother’s eyes.

"I do," Poseidon said simply, eyeing his brother with renewed interest, curious where on the spectrum from '_ I want to marry her _ ' to ' _ She dumped me _' this problem fell.

"Things have been accelerating, and I'm...well, terrified, not to put too fine a point on it." He sighed again, putting his tumbler down, and scrubbed a hand over his face. "This is so unlike any relationship I've ever had. I am scared shitless of fucking it up."

"Accelerating in what way?" the sea king probed carefully, knowing that if he gave Hades a hard time now he'd shut down and never say another word about it.

Hades sighed again. "Lots of touches. Kissing. Fates, the _ kissing.. _. I want her. I think she wants me. But I can't seem to shake this hesitance. What if I'm reading her wrong?" He raised troubled eyes to his brother's. "Every sexual relationship I ever had, we just fell into it. Persephone seems to be wanting to move slowly, but what if it's not slow and she really doesn't want me like that?" His voice cracked. "Fates, I don't know if I could bear that."

Poseidon's eyebrows climbed again. He'd seen his brother and the small pink goddess together several times, and did not walk away with the impression that she wanted to move slowly. "Have you tried asking her?" he inquired nonchalantly, studying the inside of his beer bottle.

"No," Hades scoffed, self-deprecatingly. "I know I probably should, but can you imagine? 'Beautiful goddess, I feel like I can't breathe when you look at me because I'm desperately in love with you. Would you please fuck me before I expire of need?' If I'm wrong, she'll laugh me out of her life. If I'm right, there's still no telling if she's ready. That's all assuming I can even get it out without stammering myself to pieces."

Poseidon sat up and looked at him. "What did you just say?" A grin started to spread slowly across his face. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Hades blinked at him. "What? Stammering myself to pieces? You know how much trouble I have with that."

"No," he exclaimed, excitedly punching the blue god in the arm. "You said you're desperately in love with her!" He downed the rest of his beer, tossed the bottle on the carpet, and tackled Hades in a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you, big brother!"

Hades struggled reflexively, uncomfortable with the sudden, exuberant show, before giving in and returning the hug with a smile. "Thank you. I _ am _ in love with her. I might have been since the first moment I saw her. Feel grateful, fishsticks. You're the first one I've told."

Poseidon was pleased to hear this, ear fins popping out as they did when he was excited, and mimicked locking his lips and throwing away the key. "Nobody will hear it from me. But you might want to consider telling her, don't you think?"

Hades groaned. "I know, I know. But that fits neatly on the list of stammering myself into unconsciousness." He looked at Poseidon, mulling. "What do you think?"

Poseidon walked to the kitchen to get another beer. "Well...what's she like when you're together? Is she affectionate? Does she keep her distance? Is she quiet?" he asked from the other side of the kitchen island. "Is she doing something that's making you second-guess yourself?"

Hades chuckled. "I'm not sure she's capable of _ not _ being affectionate. Or of keeping her distance. If she's even slightly comfortable with someone she's touching them. Hand holding, leaning on their shoulder. She did that with me even before we were dating." He sighed. "I guess it really comes down to the fact that I've never had anyone not just jump me. Plus, she's a fertility goddess. She's been with other, younger gods. I'm afraid I can't keep up."

Poseidon took a long pull off his beer as he walked back to the living room. "How many hours are you spending in the pool these days, old man?"

"Quite a few actually. Why?" He'd needed the equilibrium granted by a swim as an outlet for his Persephone tension.

"Abs still nice and tight? Back's not bothering you?"

Hades frowned. "More or less. Can't say I scrutinize my abs too much, but my back is fine."

Poseidon poked Hades in the belly. "Feels tight. How many women have you successfully pounded into the mattress in the last five or so centuries?" He leaned back into the corner of the couch casually, crossing his legs, and took another pull of his beer, grinning slightly in anticipation of the spluttering reaction he knew was coming.

Hades flinched at the poke and furrowed his brow as he tried to recall. "Well, there was-" His eyes went wide, his words disappearing in an indignant, embarrassed sputter, and looked away, blushing violently. "Having had a lot of sex does not automatically correlate to keeping up with a fertility goddess accustomed to beings a fraction my age, but I take your point."

Poseidon help up a scholarly finger. "A lot of _ good _ sex," he corrected. "I've heard about you, big brother. You're a bit of a legend in certain circles in which I run. I don't think you're going to have any trouble keeping up with your fertility goddess."

Hades sank down into the couch, embarrassment coursing through him. Could he truly have a chance? More importantly, had he hamstrung himself through doubt? He frowned. "That brings us back to the fact that she hasn't really made overtures. I mean sure, kissing and touches, but..."

"Hades," Poseidon set his beer down and turned toward his brother. "You know I'm not the nosy gossip that Zeus is, and I'd never truly pressure you to tell me anything you wouldn't want to. But if you tell me what kind of touches, and maybe how she responds, I might be able to reassure you."

Hades hadn't thought it possible to blush any deeper. "I, um... that is, we..." He hemmed and hawed for a moment before heaving a deep sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back into the cushions. "The other night, we were cuddled right here on this couch watching a movie. She pressed right up against my side and put her head here-" he indicated the hollow of his shoulder, "-and put her hand on my chest. I had my arm around her shoulders and I'll be damned if I can remember a _ bit _ of the movie. At one point, she put her hand on my knee and I just about stopped breathing."

Green eyebrows went up almost to Poseidon's hairline. "Is that it? No sexual touching at all?"

"That's just one of the most recent. Last week, she was over. She knelt next to me on the couch and kissed me so sweetly and made this noise when I kissed her back." He shivered at the memory and recalling the arousal that had pulsed through him. "She put her hand on my belly and I was certain she was going to climb into my lap. But she didn't and I wasn't sure if she was inviting anything." He shrugged miserably. "She uses contact so readily, but I'm not getting the normal, brazen, 'I want you' signs."

"Has it occurred to you, my sweet blue idiot, that she's nervous and not getting 'I want you' signs from you?" Poseidon leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers. "Why didn't you just ask her to sit in your lap? The worst that can happen is that she says no." He raised an eyebrow. "But based on what I've seen from you two, I sincerely doubt she would."

Hades raised his head, eyes wide, and gaped at him.

_ Just... ask her... _ He groaned deeply. He'd been so focused on ensuring that Persephone felt comfortable, that he did not even approach pressure or coercion. She was so free with affection, and he knew she had an intimate history. It hadn't occurred to him that she could be nervous with him in anticipation. "Poseidon," he grumbled, "I am a profound fool."

Poseidon picked up his beer, nodding. "You are indeed, brother," he said, raising the bottle in salute. "Poor thing probably wonders what's wrong with you - or her."

Hades gave him a dirty look as his heart twisted at the idea he could have hurt Persephone, even unintentionally. "Yes, thank you. I had put that part together." He climbed up from the couch and began to pace. "I have to fix this. I cannot leave her thinking there's something wrong with her. That I don't want her."

"I'll help you, big brother," Poseidon said with a grin. "I have a way with the ladies."

Hades groaned. He'd never expected to find himself grateful to be on the receiving end of "help" from either of his brothers, yet here they were. He'd botched up with Persephone trying to steer clear of any kind of pressure. It was clear he needed some other guidance. Plus, Poseidon was preferable to Zeus.

He turned to the other king. "I appreciate the help."

Poseidon grinned broadly, ear fins nearly quivering. "So what's the plan? I'm at your disposal, just tell me where to go and what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Eros sat quietly in the extravagantly appointed dressing room of Penelope’s, Olympus’ most high-end boutique, bouncing his crossed legs as he waited for Persephone to emerge from her booth. A nearby chair held rejected garments, another contained the remaining hopefuls.

He didn't bother suppressing his grin. It wasn't every day he got to help someone prepare to seduce their crush. Their crush that they were in _ love _ with. His grin widened.

_ Not that long ago, I'd have laughed out loud if someone told me I'd ever consider anything having to do with Hades cute. But they are. Just fucking adorable _.

Persephone turned self consciously in front of the mirror in the dressing cubicle. "I don't think the color is quite right," she called out to Eros. "Are you sure I should go super-fancy-slinky?"

He laughed. "Obviously! You gotta show off those curves, honey. Get him on his knees in all the right ways." He stood and went over to the cubicle door. "Which one did you have in there, again?"

"The purple," she replied, turning to open the door and reveal herself in a lavender sheath dress that flared out at the knees. "Even if the color didn't clash with my skin, I hate it," she frowned, plucking at the fabric. "This looks like something your mother would wear."

He nodded. "You're absolutely right. That dress is a travesty on you." He dashed over to the pile of remaining potentials and brought over a few dresses. "Here. Try these?"

Persephone sighed and took them, closing the door in his face. "We've been at this for hours. I don't think we're going to find anything." Her phone beeped and she picked it up, her heart suddenly pounding as she saw the notification. _ Hades _! She tapped to read the message 

Persephone squealed softly and began tapping out a reply.

Persephone set down her phone and called out, "Eros! We're having a picnic!"

Persephone spun as her phone chimed again. Snatching it up, she read the message, blushing, and tapped out another reply. 

** **

She hesitated for a moment over her choice of heart emojis, then rolled her eyes at herself and pressed send.

Eros called through the door, exasperated, "Cinnamon, if you don't give me more details than 'a picnic', we're going to have _ words _!"

She flung the door open, heedless of the fact she was in just her underthings. "He's planning a picnic! Under the stars! Music! Dancing! Surprises! Hurry up and _ help me _!" She whirled back into the dressing room and started throwing dresses this way and that.

His eyes went wide as he saw her nearly naked form. "Whoa there! You're gonna get us tossed out of here." He squeezed into the cubicle with her and steadied her with a grip on her shoulders. "Slow down, hon. We were being nice and methodical before."

"There wasn't dancing under the stars on the table before!" she replied, eyes wild as she looked over her shoulder at him. "What do I do? What do I wear? Eros!" She snatched up a charcoal grey pile of fabric shot through with metallic thread. "Help me on with this!" She shoved the bundle into his hands and turned, thrusting her arms in the air for him to pull it over her head.

He laughed and obliged, easing the dress over her and snugging it into place. "Still planning to seduce him? If you're down for making it outside, I can't think of a better set up."

"Of course I am!" She shivered. "I honestly don't care where we do it at this point. I'm ridiculously pent up." She turned. "What do you think?"

He eyed her and whistled. "I think you look dynamite. If we get the right lingerie, you're gonna full-on slay him."

She turned and looked in the mirror. The knee length grey dress hugged every curve, from the off-the-shoulder neckline to the slit that went up her thigh. She turned and looked over her shoulder at her bum and grinned. "I think we have a winner. It even has long sleeves so I won't get cold."

He grinned mischievously. "I expect you'll have something else keeping you warm before the night is out." He rubbed his chin, comically pensive. "I might have to dial back my powers tomorrow night. Powerful gods put off powerful waves when they have powerful sex. I can tell when they're with fertility deities. The two of you might drown me."

Persephone blushed furiously. "You _ better _dial them back, you perv!" She smacked him in the arm, then grabbed her phone. "I'm going to send him a picture. Don't photobomb!" She held up her phone schooled her face into a sultry smile, and snapped.

He squawked indignantly at the smack and ducked into the frame in retaliation, though he restrained himself to a sedate smile and wink. 

She let out her own squawk when she saw that Eros had bombed the photo anyway. _ I look so cute though...I think I'll send it anyway _. She attached the photo and tapped a quick message. 

______________

  
  


Hades glanced at his phone as the message chime sounded, and inhaled sharply, his heart suddenly pounding. Her heavy-lidded gaze, full pouting lips, bare shoulders... Were it not for Eros grinning in the background, he could have pretended they were alone and she was gazing at him with that come-hither look. Lust pulsed through his groin. _ Do you have any idea what you do to me, sweetness? _

Poseidon let out a low whistle, peering over Hades' shoulder. "And you're trying to tell me you _ don't _ think that goddess wants to get into your pants? Give me a break, old man." He shifted the box of potted flowers he was holding. "This is the last of it. Where do you want it?"

Hades blushed furiously -_ have I been doing anything else lately? _\- and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"We've already established I'm a fool. You don't have to rub it in." He looked around, and gestured toward the small pile of wrapped fabric and coils of light strings. "You can stash them over there for now."

Poseidon chuckled as he set the box down as Hades directed. "Alright, where do you want to start?" The small clearing looked like the home and garden section of Gnome Depot had been ransacked.

Hades fished out the folded and much scribbled and amended paper from his pocket. He skimmed back over his plans with a critical eye. "Let's get the big things in place. The plant positioning, where we're going to eat. The, uh... The bed assembled. We can figure out how to string the lights too."

The sea god nodded and looked over the clearing with a critical eye as he paced the perimeter. He gestured to a stand of trees off to one side, discreetly hidden by bushes. "This would work for the bed, yeah?"

"I expect it would." Blushing yet again, Hades went over to the trees and studied the branches. "It looks like there are enough sturdy ones to support." He glanced back at Poseidon, brow knotting in worry. "Do you think she'll like this? It's not too cheesy?"

"My sweet blue idiot, I've only ever met her a couple times so I have no idea whether she'll like this. But I can't imagine that she wouldn't," he reassured his brother with a grin. He snapped his fingers and his trident materialized in his hands. "Let's get this show on the road. Then we can have our own shopping trip and get you some fancy underwear."

Hades scowled and ducked his head as he picked up the support materials for the suspended bed. "I shudder to think what your notion of fancy underwear might be. I am not wearing a thong."

Poseidon shouted with laughter. "You know Zeus is the only one among us who wears thongs. But don't you think it would be nice to wear something, you know...nice?" He waved his trident and the support materials floated out of Hades' hands and into the space they'd picked out, moving as though invisible hands were assembling them.

"I make it a point to routinely wear nice. But I do like the sound of something fresh and special. All right. We'll see what we can find when we're done here." He tossed a grin at Poseidon. "It occurs to me that tomorrow is Saturday. If Zeus calls me up for Sunday brunch, I am not answering."

"Don't worry, big brother. I'll run interference for you." Together the two gods used their powers to move furniture and decorations around until the small clearing was perfectly arranged. A table with two chairs sat in the center atop a soft rug from the mortal realm. The trees along the perimeter were strung with twinkling lights. And the bed. The bed was suspended in the stand of trees and piled with blankets and pillows. Poseidon looked up and nodded in approval at the canopy of stars above the cozy love nest.

Hades looked over their work, nudging a few things into slightly better positioning here and there. _ Surely she'll love it. At the very least, I'm pretty sure she won't hate it… _

An idea occurred to him and he pulled out his phone with a grin. He carefully snapped several pictures of the table, flower arrangements, lights suspended against leaves and starry sky. He left out any hint of the bed, wanting to keep it a surprise and still nervous of her reaction. He cued up the pictures to send to Persephone with a message 

Poseidon grinned as he watched his brother move around the space taking pictures. "What do you think, blue boy? Ready to go grab a bite to eat?" His eyebrows rose when he heard the chime of Hades' phone. "Did she respond?"

His heart suddenly pounding, Hades looked down at his phone. "She did," he murmured softly, and his breath caught as he pulled up the message.

He paused, his heart in his throat. The chance to tease and flirt while reassuring her was too strong and he tapped out a message before he could second guess.

  
  


Desire licked up his spine at the sight of her message and Hades stifled a groan. _ I have no idea if she meant it like that, but oh, Fates, if she did... _ He looked up at the suspended bed, his imagination creating a vivid image of the two of them entwined, pink and blue on soft white sheets. _ Fates, the worst she can say is no, but please let her say yes... _


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone set her phone down and wriggled in excitement, then started to lay out her outfit for the date in an effort to distract herself before bed. "I hope he likes the dress."

Eros swirled his wine glass and gave her a sly grin. "I'm certain he will. I expect he'll enjoy what under it even more." He gestured at the phone. "Are you gonna tell me what he's sending you?"

As if on cue, the phone chimed again.

Persephone blushed as she picked it up again. "He sent some cryptic photos of where we're having our picnic tomorrow night. It looks beautiful." She tapped the notification and the messaging app filled her screen.

She smiled dreamily as she tapped out her reply. 

  
  


Eros chuckled. "That smile tells me all I need to know. Let's talk game plan, Cinnamon. What're you going to spring on him?" Persephone took a sip of her own wine and considered.

"It's hard to say without a better idea of how the evening is going to unfold. I mean, we'll be outdoors so I can't very well jump him at the picnic."

Eros nodded. "This is true, but I wouldn't be surprised if Hades found some secluded spot. Can't imagine he'd want eyes on his date. Plus, you did say you didn't care where it was since you're so pent-up and all. Did he tell you where it would be?"

She blushed again. "Well, I may have been exercising a bit of hyperbole. I don't think I want our first time to be on the ground or something like that. He didn't say where exactly, just to meet him at the edge of the parkland where we took the dogs for a walk the other day." Eros pursed his lips as he thought. 

"I'm not that familiar with Underworld parks. But I'm fairly sure that even if sex isn't involved, Hades wouldn't really go for being that public on a date. Maybe you could find somewhere comfy? Or find an excuse to get back to his place afterwards?"

"I'll probably angle for him to take me back to his place," she mused. "I bet his bed is so big and soft..." She took another sip of her wine and shivered. "I think I might die before tomorrow night comes, I'm so nervous and excited."

He laughed. "But then you'll have expired and you won't be able to enjoy all the lovely sex you're going to have!" He tilted his head at her, thoughtful and serious. "I could leech away some of that tension for you." He paused and pulled a face. "Which sounds an awful lot like I'm propositioning you. Promise I'm not."

Persephone eyed him appraisingly. "I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about it, but it doesn't seem appropriate at this point. How exactly would you ‘leech’ it away?" She was curious about the love god's powers; they seemed vast.

He shrugged. "Sort of the reverse of the boost I can give to desires. Nothing flashy or terribly impressive. You won't be too comfortable afterward, though. It's not like the release of tension from a climax. It's more like... Removing the hormone buildup. You'd have less desire singing through you so you’ll be able to focus, but your body still knows what it needs. You'd sort of trade tension for frustration."

She thought about this for a moment. "You know, I think I'll take a rain check. You only get one ramp up to the first time with someone. I want to enjoy it fully, even if it's kind of torture." She gave him a lopsided grin.

He smiled. "Completely fair. I don't blame you. I just thought I'd ask." His smile turned mischievous as he sipped his wine. "So, anything in particular you want to do with big blue?"

She groaned. "Fates, Eros, I don't think I can even articulate it." She blushed but leaned in conspiratorially. "Have you heard anything about, you know," she gestured toward his hips with her head, "what he's...bringing to the table, as it were?"

He lounged back on one hand, a sly grin on his face as he swirled the wine in his glass, the inveterate gossip in his element. "For a true description, dearest, I really do need a size comparison. Who's the biggest you've had?"

"Dionysus," she said promptly, taking another sip of wine.

His eyebrows climbed for a moment. "Really? I didn't know you'd gotten with the old sot. How was it?"

"Eros, he's hung. And he's actually better the drunker he gets. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life."

"Oh, I know his proportions. I was only wondering how much you'd enjoyed it." He reveled in the dramatic pause, his eyes twinkling. "Think you could handle bigger?"

Persephone's eyebrows climbed to her hairline. "You're kidding."

"Truth on my immortal life. Length and girth." He winked at her. "Been keeping up on your yoga?"

Persephone shuddered, and she felt a small gush of arousal in her core. "Fates," she breathed. "I guess it's a good thing I have." She looked up at him with a grin, cheeks stained magenta. "I really wish it was twenty-four hours from now."

"I bet you do. Cinnamon, you are gonna have so much fun." He saluted her with his wine glass and winked. "Need tips on positioning?"

She laughed. "I feel like I've explored many of the options available, but I'm open to suggestions. Mainly I just… I want to climb him like a tree."

He giggled. "Oh, I'd pay to see the look on Hades' face if you just climbed him." Eros gave her a considering look. "Both in terms of how big he is and that you're little, and since he's apparently nervous, I'd suggest riding him. Sort of gentle taking control? You could even just climb in his lap while you're making out."

"It's funny you mention it. Last week we were at his house, making out, and I was kneeling next to him and I was waiting for him to pull me into his lap and he just wouldn't do it. I was so confused."

Eros pulled a disapproving face. "That idiot. But consider all we've been saying about him being nervous. I wouldn't be surprised if Hades has paralyzed himself with worry over his next move."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it was," she sighed. "I really hope we get over this hurdle tonight." She looked at the clock. "Sugarsnaps, it's super late. I'm meeting Artemis for brunch tomorrow, I should get to bed."

"Plus, you gotta rest up now. Doubt you'll get much sleep tomorrow night." He stood and kissed her forehead, cradling her face in his hands. "I'm certain that Hades has let nerves get the better of him. I cannot think of a reason any being in whom you showed interest would pump the brakes instead of kissing you."

She looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you, Eros. For everything." She walked him to the door and hugged him fiercely, then closed and locked the door. She smiled to herself as she went to bed.

______________

Hades sighed and sipped his scotch. "Why the fuck am I so nervous? I've had dates before."

Poseidon laughed. "That's like the fifth time you've said that in the last half hour, dude. This isn't just a date. It's a date with a tiny pink goddess that you're in love with, and you're hoping to take her to pound town."

Hades gave his brother a dirty look, but he couldn't maintain it. Poseidon was right. The sea king had an annoying habit of pulling out deep insights at the most unexpected moments. Even while drunk.

He set his glass of scotch down on the table, and sat back into the couch with another sigh. "Any one of those things would be enough to have me nervous... All of the above? Fuck. Plus, she's a fertility goddess."

"YEAH she is," Poseidon said approvingly. "Boy, you are going to have the time of your life." Poseidon and Amphitrite had played with a couple of minor fertility gods and goddesses in the course of their marriage, and even the minor ones were out of this world. "I can't even imagine what it would be like to be with one as powerful as her."

"I... Uh..." Hades blushed furiously, but the liquor and the need to alleviate his nervousness loosened his tongue. "I've never been with one. All I know is the gossip, but I can't imagine it's accurate."

"Gossip always blows things way out of proportion, but it's still exceptional," the sea king said gulping down the rest of his beer and grabbing a fresh one off the coffee table where he'd left it. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. She's gorgeous."

Hades smiled softly. "She is, isn't she? I still think she puts Aphrodite to shame. Though I learned my lesson about saying that where Aphrodite might hear me."

Poseidon barked a laugh. "It seems to me you owe her one. You might never have met otherwise." He looked sideways at his brother. "So. What are you...most looking forward to seeing tomorrow night?"

Hades, impossibly, blushed deeper. "Is it pathetic to say everything?"

"Come on, old man, you can do better than that," Poseidon teased, taking another swig of beer. "You've got to have a favorite body part at this point."

Hades smiled. "Of course I do. Ass. Tits. But... Every time I think of Kore and one particular part of her, I find myself thinking of  _ all _ of her." His smile turned shy and sweet. "What I most want to see tomorrow night or any night, is _ her _ . I want to see her looking at me with pleasure and love in her eyes, and know that I made her feel that way."

"Ugh," Poseidon groaned good-naturedly. "You've always been crap at bawdy talk. I tell you what, if it were me, I'd get my hands on that ass as soon as possible. Have you ever noticed that it looks like an upside down heart?"

"You'd fucking better keep your hands away from her ass," Hades remarked with a raised eyebrow. "I should have known better than to try my romanticness on you." He sipped his scotch and smirked at his brother. "Of course I've noticed that. Believe me, I've wanted to trace the curves of that heart for ages."

Poseidon chuckled, "You're in no danger from me. She's never showed the slightest interest in our direction. But gods, does she look soft. And she's so small. Do be sure not to break her, yeah? I think I'd rather like having her for a sister-in-law."

Hades sputtered a little on a sip of scotch and coughed. " _ Sister-in-law _ ? Don't you think you're jumping ahead a bit?" He couldn't deny the excited voice in the back of his mind, though.  _ I love her. I know it. We aren't ready now, but Fates... I could see myself spending eternity with her _ .

"I like that you took exception to the 'sister-in-law' part, but not the 'breaking her' part," Poseidon grinned. He drained his beer and set the bottle down with a sigh. "Alright, brother. It's time for me to go. Let me know if you need me to help with any finishing touches." He reached down to grasp Hades' hand and pull him off the couch and into a warm hug.

Hades embraced his brother, laughing. "Honestly, I'm more worried about her breaking me. You haven't seen her when she's really intent." He clapped Poseidon on the back as they walked to the door. "I appreciate you, fishsticks. Couldn't have put this together without you."

"Anytime, my big blue idiot. Let me know how it goes, eh?" He elbowed Hades in the ribs with a laugh and departed.

Hades closed the door and smiled as he went back to the couch.

What he'd told Poseidon was no less than the truth. Any thought of Persephone's body or individual parts of her invariably led back to thoughts of all of her.

_ I've never had that with anyone else. I just want  _ all _ of her. I must really be smitten. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hades smiled as he pulled up the camera on his phone. From the first time Persphone had asked about the names of his dogs, it warmed his heart every time she asked about them. Few of his girlfriends had been all that interested in them and he liked that Persephone loved them as much as he did.

As he turned, he saw Big John and Cerberus watching him with matching, inquisitive head tilts. Laughing, he snapped a picture. He found Cordon Bleu in the living room, wearing a surly expression and snapped a picture of him as well. The sound of yips from outside drew his attention and he looked over through the window to see Mushroom and Russell, having made an escape through the doggy door, rolling happily in the dirt.

With a sigh, he schooled his face into as comical a scowl as he could and snapped a picture of himself with the dogs playing in the background. Cuing the pictures up, he sent them to Persephone.

  
  


Hades eagerly snatched up his phone as it chimed, and pulled up the message. He inhaled hard as he read her words, a low pulsing in his belly quivering in time with a yearning itch in his palms to feel slippery soap over soft pink skin. _ Did she intend the innuendo? Surely she did. _

He let his eyes fall shut, seeing immediately his fevered imaginings of Persephone, wet, slippery and naked, in his shower. The urge to flirt back was too strong to ignore.

* * *

Persephone grinned and shivered at his response.

Hades’ broad hands were one of the more tempting parts of him she had yet seen. The idea of his long fingers caressing over her body made her breath catch and need pool low in her belly. Impulsive need seized her and she scooped up her phone to text him back.

She hesitated only a split second before tapping send.

* * *

Hades sank down on the couch and groaned. The images fired by her words were potent. Searing. His groin pulsed in low throbs and Hades once more kicked himself for allowing his own fears to cause her any misgivings. _ She should have had anything she desired of me long ag _o. He pushed aside self-recrimination. The past couldn’t be changed, and he had every intention of making it up to her that evening.

This texting was an unexpected and delicious bonus.

His thoughts full of her and the night ahead of them, Hades grinned. He’d always loved teasing her. Being able to flirt blatantly with her at the same time only made it better.

_ _

* * *

Persephone giggled. From practically the moment they’d met beside his pool, Cerberus growling in the background, they’d flirted shamelessly with each other. Even when they shouldn’t have. It was delicious that now was no different. _ And I can follow through on it! Though I wonder if he intends to follow through… _

After all of their back and forthing, she’d lost a little of her confidence in being able to read him. With a deep breath, Persephone firmed her resolve. Even if Hades did back off again, it did seem likely that he was just nervous as Eros had suggested. _ She _ certainly was.

_ If he backs off again, I’m not going to just let it be awkward. _

A picture popped up along with the message. Hades gazed at her with tousled hair and heavy-lidded eyes. Persephone inhaled sharply, arousal pooling in her belly. She could almost imagine the two of them alone with him looking at her like that, the moment stretching taut and heated. Too many thoughts to catch tumbled through her head.

_ He wants to be teased? _

_ I want to make him gasp. _

Her heart pounding, she tapped out a reply.

** _ _ **

She sank down onto her bed, knees suddenly weak at the thought of Hades purring ‘_ please _’ in her ear.

_ I wasn’t kidding when I told Eros I was pent up, but how in the name of the Fates am I supposed to last the rest of the day when he’s talking like that?! _

Warmth spread through her body and she was lost in trying to figure out how to tactfully get back to his house after the picnic when her phone chimed again.

Persephone smiled, a different warmth suffusing her. Hades knew of her history. It was unsurprising that he, ever the gentleman, would add in such reassurance amid such flirting.

She paused, cheeks flushing and tapped out a message, attaching a picture of herself, lips puckered for a kiss...

* * *

Hades stared at the picture of her, tracing his fingers over it, suspecting he looked like a lovelorn fool but uncaring._ I've never felt like this with or for anyone before. Simultaneously like a word could shatter me and like I could move mountains. _

He yearned to kiss her, yearned to say he loved her, yearned to take her in his arms and never let go until they were both boneless with satiation. The hours until the date seemed interminable.

* * *

Persephone gave herself a final look in the mirror. The grey dress clung to her curves, and the metallic threads reflected the light in an enchanting way. The lingerie Eros helped her choose was a dark plum, all lace that hid nothing of what lay beneath. She wore simple pewter-colored sandals with a low heel, and wore her short hair with it's natural curl. Her makeup was simple but vibrant, and she was overall very pleased with the overall effect of her ensemble. She picked up her phone and typed out a quick text.

* * *

Hades paced at the foot of the path where he'd arranged to meet Persephone. He'd fidgeted with his cuffs, his collar, his hair, took off and put on his sport coat. _ Sexy but not like I'm trying too hard, but I probably look ridiculous anyway. _

He picked tiny lint off his charcoal trousers, smoothed his white dress shirt, and jumped as his phone chimed.

Fumbling it out, he grinned when he saw her message.


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone alighted a short distance from the path where she was to meet Hades. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to take a firm, steady pace to their meeting place, a small handbag over her arm and a pan of baklava in her hands.

As she rounded a bend in the path, and Hades came into sight, she couldn’t resist a smile. He was pacing. Fidgeting. He didn’t look much like a king as he visibily struggled not to run his hands through his hair and checked the skies over and over.  _ He looks like a man nervous for a date… _

As she approached she stepped on a twig and Hades whirled around at the  _ crack _ sound when it broke under her foot. 

"Persephone?"

She ducked under a low hanging branch and emerged from the trees. "Hello, Hades," she said with a shy smile, looking him over with a warm expression and a blush staining her cheeks. "You look so handsome."

He smiled at her, cheeks colored by his own blush. "You look beautiful." He held out a hand to her, beckoning her closer, lips curved in a soft, teasing grin. "I'm sorely tempted to fake a faint. That dress does put me perilously close to it. But I like the idea of kissing you senseless much, much more."

She slipped her hand into his with a matching grin, bending to set the pan of baklava on the ground, then straightened and drew close to him. "Whenever you're ready," she whispered.

Hades chuckled and slid his free hand into her hair. Bending down, he brushed his lips over hers in a feather-soft caress. Each corner, the upper bow, and her full lower lip received a tribute. He tenderly cradled her face in one hand, as his lips settled on hers.

Persephone moaned softly as he finally captured her lips with his own, pressing closer to him, her small fingers sliding up to grip the lapels of his coat.

Hades matched her moan as he let one hand down to splay over her upper back, the other cradling the back of her head. His tongue flirted over her lower lip, inquisitive.

She parted her lips eagerly, her own tongue dancing out to meet his.

He caressed her tongue with his, deepening the kiss hungrily. Hades kissed her thoroughly, breathlessly, until the need for air and the temptation to simply lay her on the ground and pleasure her until she squealed grew too strong.

Drawing back just enough to look her in the eyes, he grinned and winked, panting quietly. "Are you senseless?"

"W-what?" Persephone blinked up at him stupidly, brow slightly furrowed as she searched his face for some indication of what he'd asked.

"I think I just got my answer." Hades laughed softly and kissed her nose. "I asked if you were senseless from kisses."

"Oh," she murmured, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I suppose I am." She smiled shyly. "It was lovely."

He caught her hand in his and kissed her palm. "It's no less than you deserve and every bit my pleasure."

Her heart pounded.  _ He's being more forward. This is...this is good. _

"I-I brought b-baklava for you," she stammered. "I know you said not to bring anything but I didn't feel right coming empty handed, I hope that's all right." She blushed, rambling ending abruptly

He hummed a chuckle and bent to pick up the pan. "If I recall correctly, I said all I needed was you. However, a gift of baklava will never go amiss. I learned better than to turn that down." Hades winked at her as he straightened.

She slipped her hand into his and smiled up at him. "So, Your Majesty, I believe I was promised a very nice picnic?"

"You were indeed, and I intend to deliver." He led her down the path to the clearing, watching her face eagerly for her reaction to what he had created for them.

The lights twinkled in the leaves, rivaling the stars. Soft strains of instrumental music played from a stereo perched nearby. The table gleamed under its repast. Flowers and ferns nodded all around them. And the bed... Hades cast an anxious glance in that direction, but it was out of sight, hidden by saplings and bushes.

"What do you think?" he asked shyly.

Persephone let go of his hand and walked forward, looking around in wonder at the little world he had made them. Turning to him with shining eyes, she clasped her hands under her chin. "Oh, I think it's breathtaking." She turned to take it all in again. "Where did you get all these flowers? They're beautiful!" She bent, gently touching the soft petals.

"Gnome Depot, a charge card, and a very persuasive attitude. I considered asking you to make them," he said dryly, "but that's not much of a surprise." He watched her, a smile on his face. She looked beautiful in the oasis he'd made.

She laughed. "No, I suppose not." Her hips swayed as she walked back to him. "What's for dinner?"

_ You... _ The temptation to say it was strong and Hades swallowed hard, pushing it back. He'd made the commitment to see it through tonight, but moving too fast was still a fear. Her dress didn't help. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the slit up her thigh for long and as soon as he did, his gaze was invariably drawn to her breasts and the enticing cling of the material.

"I, uh... went with simple but fancy. Meats and cheeses, bread and fruit. Some, umm... w-wine." He stammered a little as she drew close.

Her lips curled upward in a knowing smile. "Something wrong, darling?" she purred. "You seem...distracted." Despite her sultry tone, her stomach was doing flips.  _ What if he's doing that because he doesn't want me? That's stupid. Isn't it? Oh, sugarsnaps. _

"Distracted? I can't imagine why." Pushing down his nerves, Hades closed the scant space between them and leaned down to purr in her ear, "You have me innocently thinking of scientific inquiry and then you show up in that dress? You know perfectly well that you are distracting."

She smiled against his cheek. "Good," was all she said, turning away and going to the table, ensuring her hips swung just as enticingly from this angle.

Hades stifled a groan and tore his gaze from her ass to dart ahead and pull out her chair.

She looked up and smiled warmly. "Thank you.

As she sat, he leaned down and brushed his lips over her bare shoulder. "Sweetness, you are so very welcome."

She shivered at the touch of his warm lips over her flesh.  _ Fates. Are we even going to make it through dinner? _ She could feel the sexual tension snapping between them in a way she never had before. There was always this persistent sense of hesitation, like a barrier between them. But tonight...the barrier was gone.

Hades noted her shiver with a satisfied smile, and took the opportunity to look down her dress as he hovered over her shoulder, before circling slightly around the table. He lifted the bottle of rich red wine and asked her with a grin, "Would you care for a drink?"

"I would love some," she grinned back, openly ogling his tall, muscular form.  _ He certainly does fill out a suit nicely _ . She wanted to touch his hair. She wanted to push that suit coat off his shoulders. She wanted him to pull her dress off. She wanted to see his face when he saw her lingerie.

She blushed.

Hades filled her glass, then his, with graceful pours, and went to his own chair. He whisked the cloth covers off the platters with a flourish.

Persephone applauded as she took in the buffet of food. Plates were filled with simple but sumptuous meats, a wide selection of cheeses and bread, olive oil and herbs for dipping, and a huge bowl of fruit sat in the center, a single pomegranate crowning the bounty.

He smiled, self-satisfied and pleased. "I took a guess on a few things I thought you might enjoy, but I took pains to find things I knew you liked."

Her face glowed from without in the golden and silver light that filled the clearing, and from within, lit by her clear enjoyment of what he'd done. He ached for her, tense arousal coiling tightly inside him, but even stronger, his heart squeezed with a tender joy that he could have pleased her so. 

_ Love. It must be. I'll tell her tonight _ .

He set aside what he truly wanted to say and settled for murmuring softly as he offered her a tray of cheese, "You look absolutely radiant in this light. Your dress almost looks like liquid silver."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you," she murmured. "I'm glad you like it. I was actually wearing it in the selfie I sent you while we were shopping."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a crooked, mischievous grin. "I love the dress, but I confess that I'm a little disappointed to hear that."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I'd thought you naked, or at least topless in that picture," he remarked, sipping his wine placidly. "I rather enjoyed that idea."

She sputtered on a sip of wine, then laughed when she caught her breath. "Do you think I hang out naked with Eros?" she chuckled. "We're very close friends, and I'm not shy about being naked, but...no."

He shrugged, chuckling. "I'm not judging on why you were naked. Merely expressing my appreciation of the idea." He took a moment to relish the feeling of no hesitation, no barriers in his way.  _ All that remains tonight is a matter of pacing. Then… whether or not she says yes... _ The reminder from his self-doubt was unwelcome, but accurate enough. She could still turn him down.

Clearing his throat, his eyes lit on the pomegranate. His thoughts turned to an old story, a folk tale of the realm, and Hades smiled as he plucked the vibrant fruit from the bowl. "There's an underworld tale attached to the pomegranate. Have you heard it?"

"I haven't," she said, tilting her head curiously. "Will you tell it to me?"

He picked up a sharp knife and deftly sliced into the thick rind, sectioning without slicing through it. "Supposedly, feeding the arils of a pomegranate to the one you love will cement your love for eternity. As the story goes, there was a nymph who loved a mortal and he loved her in return. Ages ago, now. It’s said that from the moment their eyes met, they knew they would love each other for eternity. However, things were not so simple. He was a pilgrim priest, sworn to travel to sacred sites, and so could not stay with her. She was bound to her pond and could not travel with him. All this was aside from the fact that he was mortal and she near immortal. Their love seemed doomed before it ever began."

The fruit sectioned, he carefully peeled it apart and knocked the glistening crimson arils into an empty bowl.

"Neither of them could bear to turn their backs on love, despite the obstacles in their way. The nymph and the mortal pledged their love to each other, promising devotion and as much closeness as they could, symbolizing each vow with feeding each other a single pomegranate aril.” He held up a single, crimson seed. “One for each promise of love and devotion. It’s said that their fingers were coated by the juices and no amount of washing could remove the stain.” 

Hades dropped the seed into the bowl and went on, softly, “They spent many years coming together when they could, pining when apart. Eventually, after many years of joyfully stolen moments, the pilgrim failed to come to the nymph. She knew death was the only thing that could have kept him from her and indeed, she soon received word he'd been set upon by bandits. Griefstricken, she determined to join her love and be united for eternity. She forsook her pond, knowing it would mean her death, and traveled here, to the Underworld. Her shade was stained red as her fingers had been in life and she knew if that proof of love had survived death, then she could find her traveler the same way. Indeed, after searching among the gray shades, she found him, stained as crimson red as she. As the story goes, they need never be parted again."

Hades sighed quietly. The story had never failed to evoke melancholy in him and this time was no different. For more years than he cared to remember, he’d yearned for such a love as that of the nymph and the traveler. Now, he knew he had it within his grasp.

_ I never could find out the truth of that story, but I'd pledge myself to her like that right now. Even if she doesn't yet love me like that, she is truly all that I need _ .


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone's eyes overflowed, her heart squeezing with emotion. She bowed her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she murmured, voice catching. "That is such a beautiful story."  _ What if he loved me like that someday? _ She squeezed her hands in her lap, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Touched by her reaction and distressed by her tears, Hades reached over and took her hand. 

He murmured, "You never need to apologize to me for how you feel about anything. Ever."

She smiled tremulously. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for sharing that story. And for everything."

He squeezed her hand. "You're welcome, sweet. For everything." He chuckled a little. "There's all kinds of Underworld stories that I've never been able to find out if they're true. But I always hoped it was. I'm um..." He blushed. "I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic."

Persephone looked around her at the paradise he'd made and laughed, affectionately teasing. "I never would have guessed.”

"Now you know a dire secret, goddess of Spring," he threatened playfully. "I know exactly who to come for if this information gets out."

She put her hands up defensively, laughing. "I promise I won't breathe a word." She dropped her hands and looked at him intently. "I think I like having that secret all to myself."

He blushed, but met her gaze boldly. "I think I like being the personal secret of the goddess of Spring."

She grinned. "All mine."

Hades popped a grape into his mouth, hiding a surge of elation and nervousness behind a rascal grin.  _ I want to belong to her. I want the realms to know I'm hers _ . He refreshed the diminished dish of olive oil for the bread. "Would you like a piece?" he raised an eyebrow, wondering if she would pick up the innuendo.

Her eyes twinkled. "Yes, I believe I would." She leaned forward slightly, grinning.

He raised an eyebrow, heart pounding a nervous, staccato beat, but tore a bite-sized morsel from the loaf, dipped it in the oil and raised it to feed it to her.

Persephone parted her lips expectantly, determined to make him place the bread in her mouth. Her heart was thundering in her chest, her belly trembled, her fingers tightened slightly on the table top.  _ Oh, Fates… _

Hades slipped the bite of bread into her mouth, brushing his thumb over her lower lip, smudging olive oil across it. "Oh, dear. You seem to have a little smear here. Shall I help you with that?"

She smiled as she chewed. "Oh, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Least I can do." He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in a light caress.. Finally, he darted his tongue across her lip, chasing any oil his kiss might have missed.

She shivered again. "Thank you for being such an attentive host," she whispered, eyes locked to his.

"Sweetness," he murmured, "you have not begun to see how attentive I can be." He glanced at the table. They'd made a significant dent in the food but plenty remained. "Did you have enough to eat?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you." She watched his face carefully. "Did you?"

He smiled at her concern. How to tell her that the only thing he hungered for was her? "I did. I'd like very much to dance with you, Kore."

Persephone reached out to take his hand. "I want to dance with you more than almost anything."

"Oh?" Hades purred as he drew her out of her chair and over to the space he'd left clear for dancing with her. "That's an interesting qualifier." He pulled her close, one hand holding hers, the other on her waist. "Does that 'almost' include the scientific inquiry you mentioned? Because you needn't pick."

She looked up at him coquettishly. "In part," she murmured, noncommittal as she let him lead her through the steps.

Hades grinned as he pirouetted her gracefully. "Now, I am afire with curiosity. You're teasing me, Kore, and I didn't even need to ask nicely.'

"I suppose you'll just have to wait and see." She spun back to him, and grinned in response.

Hades' grin took on a scoundrel cast and he spun her the other way, her back tight against his chest. His hand held hers, draped over her waist.

"How long must I wait?" he purred in her ear, holding the pose for a moment before pirouetting her to face him once more.

Persephone surprised him by stepping close. She pressed her belly against his and lilted in her own sultry purr, "If you play your cards right, maybe I'll come home with you."

He inhaled sharply as the sudden press of her body flared higher the arousal which had simmered in him all evening.  _ She has to be able to feel what she's doing to me _ ... He'd been half hard for most of the evening but now... She'd have to be oblivious not to notice the erection pressed against her.  _ No point in playing coy. Not that I really want to _ .

He raised an eyebrow. "Now, that does sound like an interesting offer. However, I might have a counter proposal..."

Her core quivered as she felt the evidence of his arousal against her belly.  _ He wants me _ . She was over the moon. "I might be willing to entertain a counter offer," she said thoughtfully.

Hades slid his hand down her back, hip, and thigh, grazing it to where the slit in the skirt of her dress exposed silky pink leg. "My place is so far from here. I'm not sure I could bear to step away from you long enough to fly home." Nimble fingers slipped through the slit and curved around the bare back of her leg. He shivered to be touching her so, intimate touch he had long desired but denied himself. "I suggest that we stay right where we are and let things... progress."

She gasped and arched into him, her small hands sliding up his chest to grip his shoulders. "Here?" Her breath was coming short. "I-I thought it would b-be nicer in a bed. F-for for our first time." Her cheeks flushed a deep fuschia and she looked away, shy. "If that's what you want! I don't want you to think that I'm being too...forward..." she ended lamely.

"First of all," he rumbled, gently turning her to face him, " _ be _ forward. Tell me what you want. Push.  _ Tease _ ." He blushed, but his gaze was lustful fire. "I want to know precisely what you desire, what you need. Second of all, you have not seen the extent of my planning, sweetness." He guided her around the screening foliage, revealing the last of what he'd prepared for them. White sheets swathed the wide, suspended bed, the gauzy canopy fluttering in the faint breeze. More twinkling lights shone in the suspending trees, casting velvet shadows over the plush pillows and blankets, all in deep indigo and inky black.

"I wanted to make every bit of anything that might happen tonight special," he whispered in her ear.

Persephone’s hands flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide as she drank in the sight in front of her. "Hades," she breathed. "You did this for me?"

He stood behind her and laid his hands on her bare shoulders, strong fingers kneading slowly. "I did it for you," he affirmed, "and I did it for us."

She looked back at him. "I have a confession."

Hades combed gentle fingers into her hair, a soft smile on his face. "You know you can tell me anything." Despite his reassurance, his heart twisted with apprehension.  _ Did she not really want him? Had he gone too far? _

She turned and looked up at him, eyes smoldering. "I want you so badly I'm afraid I'm going to spontaneously combust."

He let out a deep, masculine groan as his cock twitched hard. Pacing slowly forward, Hades edged Persephone back until her knees hit the edge of the bed. "Well now," he purred, grasping her hands and raising them to push his coat off, "we should avert that disaster, don't you think?"

"Ideally," she said softly as she brought her small fingers down to loosen his tie. "I would prefer not to burn any longer than necessary. And I've been burning for you for a long time."

"Mmm. Likewise." Guiding her to sit, he knelt, bringing them level with each other. "I only intend to avert a spontaneous combustion, sweetness," he whispered as he bent to press kisses along her clavicle. "If I have anything to say about it, you'll burn bright and thoroughly before we're done."

She moaned softly, burying her fingers in his soft white hair as his lips drifted over her skin. Her hands skimmed down over his chest and began to pluck at the buttons of his shirt.

Hades slid his hands over her thighs and he raised his head to look her in the eye. "I want you to know, sweetness... I want you. Fully. Completely. I have for a long time but I let foolish doubts get in the way. No longer. If you want me, you have all of me."

"Oh, good," she murmured, opening his shirt wide and tugging it out of his pants. "I'm glad that we agree on that point."

He laughed, quickly unbuttoning his cuffs and shrugging out of his shirt. "We agree that you can have all of me? I suppose that's a good thing to agree on."

Persephone didn't respond. Her eyes were glued to his chiseled chest, crisscrossed by scars. She reached out with tentative fingers and ran them over the luminescent marks. "Oh," she whispered. "You're beautiful..."

He shivered at the touch, even as he blushed deeply at her words. "Now, I already said you could have me. There's no need to butter me up."

She looked up at him with a lopsided grin. "Think of it as a bonus." Her fingers drifted down to his belt buckle and she raised her eyebrow in question.

He trembled. His cock seemed to be twitching toward her hand and he hungered to have her hands on him. He couldn't even bring himself to care that she was still fully dressed.  _ If she just wants to explore and have her way with me, I shall be a happy man. _

He closed her fingers around the buckle and whispered simply, "Please."


	8. Chapter 8

She deftly unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops, then undid the button and fly. Pausing, she looked up. "Will you help me with my zipper?" she whispered.

His sigh was equal parts the relief of confinement in his trousers ending and frustration that she stopped.

"Where is it?" he rasped, kneading his hands over her thighs.

"In back." She leaned in to kiss his neck and shoulder as she tugged his pants down over his hips. "I want to feel your hands on my skin."

Hades shivered, and leaned forward to slip his hands up her back, searching out the tiny zipper tab. Finding it, he eased it down, caressing every bit of skin uncovered.

Persephone pulled back and started wriggling her arms out of the dress, trying to pull it over her head. "Help me," she panted.

He raised the hem of her dress over her hips, shoulders and head, watching hungrily as her skin was bared to him. Pulling the dress free, he set it aside and unabashedly looked everywhere he could at her plum, lacy under-things. "Oh, Kore..."

She suddenly felt very self conscious. "I hope I-I'm okay," she whispered, a vision of Minthe, tall and slender, passing unbidden through her thoughts.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, splaying his hands on her hips and kissing her lips sweetly. "Absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful."

She kissed him back eagerly. "Come up on the bed with me," she whispered, reaching to tug his pants further down. "Come lay with me."

"Just a moment." He stood and kicked off his shoes before placing her hands on the waistband of his trousers. "Best time to get rid of these.”

Persephone's fingers rested unmoving on his pants and her mouth hung slightly open as she stared at the bulge in his boxer briefs.

Hades looked down at her, feeling a little self-conscious. "Kore? Are you all right?"

She looked up at him, eyes huge, then nodded frantically, small hands scrabbling at his trousers to get them all the way down his legs.

Laughing softly, Hades wriggled out of his pants and crawled up on the bed with her, setting it to swaying gently. He sprawled on his back and stretched slowly. "Am I dreaming? This seems too good to be true." Lying here, waiting for her, surrounded by the cocoon of light and softness he'd created, it seemed too incredible to be real.

Hades gazed at her, soft pink curves bared to the silver and golden light, dark lace enticing touches to her most intimate places. 

_ Will tonight just be play? Or will she truly want everything? We'll take it slow and see where things end up. _

Persephone crawled up next to him and knelt, slowly skimming her hands over his muscled torso. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined," she murmured.

He blushed and smiled. "Just how beautiful did you imagine?"

Unwelcome memories pulsed in the back of his mind - lovers more interested in the notoriety of bedding a fearsome king than in him, scorn dripping from scarlet lips as he'd clung to anything to stave off lonely fear. He pushed them away. _ I'm not sure anyone has ever called me beautiful. _

She grinned. "Have you seen how you look in a suit? Extremely beautiful. But nothing can compare to reality." She snuggled in next to him and kissed him tenderly.

He eagerly returned her soft kisses, combing his fingers into her hair. He let her sweet affection begin to wash away painful memories.  _ I may not actually be beautiful, but if she thinks I am, that is enough for me. _

After a few moments of tender kisses, he smiled at her. "Kore, would you allow me to rectify a sore oversight on my part? Days ago, I failed to ask you something, and I should very much like to ask you now."

She looked at him curiously. "Of course," she murmured.

"That night we were on my couch, you kissed me so sweetly and touched me so gently." He took her hand and laid it on his belly as she had that night. "I allowed fear of moving too quickly, of alarming you, keep me from the response I wanted. But I think I might have hurt and confused you by not responding as  _ you _ might have wanted. For this, I am deeply sorry, and I'd like to ask now what I wanted badly to ask then." He blushed furiously and murmured shyly, "Kore, would you sit on my lap?"

She grinned broadly. "I thought you'd never ask." She moved back to a kneeling position, then slung her leg over him so she straddled his hips. Leaning down to stretch her body against his, she whispered. "Like this?"

He groaned loudly as the press of her body sent a dizzying surge of arousal through him. Hades curved his trembling hands over her hips and rasped, "Well, you're sitting a trifle higher than my lap, but I don't think I can complain too much." Her softness pressed enticingly against his hardness through the fabric separating them and he twitched hard.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" he asked softly.

She nodded, moving her hips slightly against his firm shaft. "Do you want to feel how much I want you?"

He cried out softly at her movements. "Sweetness, I want to feel  _ everything _ . I want to  _ see _ everything." Her lace covered breasts rested against his chest and he brushed his knuckles against the ample curves.

She sat up and drew his hand down to cup over her mound, knowing that her desire for him had already seeped into her underthings, leaving her damp and hot.

Hades moaned softly as she took his hand, loving seeing her take charge. His moan became a hoarse cry as he felt the heated evidence of her lust. He stroked gentle touches over the sodden lace, watching her face eagerly to see her reaction.

She closed her eyes and made a small mewling noise of pleasure. "I've wanted you to touch me like this for so long," she rasped. "Oh, Hades." She moved her hips over his hand, seeking pressure in her sensitive places.

Another moan crept from him as her pleasured noises spiked his arousal.  _ Fates, I hope I don't embarrass myself. But I've wanted her so much and we delayed so long… _

"How do you want me to touch you?" he rumbled. "I want to know everything. I want to know what makes you gasp and quiver."

He raised his other hand and cupped her breast, fingers pressing into her lace covered nipple. The taut, magenta peaks weren't concealed in the least by the dark lace, yet alluringly accented by the pretense at concealment.

"I don't know," she whimpered, rocking against him. "You choose. I want everything." She rolled off him and lay on her back, displaying her soft, pink body to him. "Touch me, please," she begged, spreading her legs suggestively.

Hades shifted over to lie beside her and claimed her mouth on a tender kiss as he splayed one hand over her belly, edging his fingers under the scant lace that covered her. His fingertips slipped through pink curls and into the wet heart of her need.

Persephone arched and cried out huskily as he touched her, her arousal spiking sharply. She returned his kiss desperately, clinging to his shoulders.

His fingers found the slick pearl of her clit and stroked rhythmically as he smiled into the kiss. Hades whispered against her lips, "I'd ask if that felt good, but I think the answer is obvious. Your pleasure is beautiful."

She gasped into his mouth, arching upward as her pleasure spiraled upward rapidly and before she knew it, she came with a cry.

With a cry of surprise and startled pleasure, Hades kissed her deeply, desperately, sliding his fingers down to glide into her, needing to feel the spasms of her pleasure. His own desire skyrocketed, but he strove for every scrap of control he could.

Persephone's climax redoubled as his fingers slid inside her and she shuddered and jerked in his embrace.

Hades lifted his head to watch her as she arched and trembled. Each gasp and cry was like music. The wet clasp of her body around his fingers was sweeter than he'd dared dream. He crooned soothing noises of praise and encouragement, stroking his fingers slowly inside her.

Her orgasm slowly subsided and her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him with slightly unfocused eyes.  _ I love you _ . She smiled crookedly. "That was amazing," she whispered.

"I'm glad. I felt privileged to be able to give you that." He bent down and nuzzled a kiss along her jaw, flexing his fingers inside her. "Would you like another?"

She gasped and arched. "What about you?" Her hands drifted down his belly toward the waistband of his boxer briefs. "I want to make you feel good."

"I don't-" He wanted to protest that he was fine, that he just wanted to focus on her. But her touch so close to where he ached was too much to bear, too much for stoicism. He shuddered hard and couldn't restrain a buck of his hips. "Please...."

She pushed him onto his back and gently tugged his boxer briefs down over his head, hungrily watching his throbbing cock spring free from it's confines. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're so big," she whispered.

"D-does it worry you?" Hades sank back into the pillows with a rough groan. Watching her hands so close to his aching need was a torment. "Kore, touch me. Please."

She pulled the boxer briefs down his legs and off, then moved to kneel between his legs. "It doesn't worry me," she purred, running her hands up his thighs. "I can't wait to feel you inside me."

He groaned and arched, imagination afire with the thought of her sweet spasms caressing him as she came. Her soft touch, skirting closer and closer, was the most delicious torture. "Oh,  _ Fates _ ..."

Persephone wrapped her small hands around his girth and squeezed gently, relishing the velvet feel of his flesh, hard and hot for her.

Hades arched with a ragged cry, fingers clenching into the sheets. Bright arcs of pleasure threatened to consume him, wildfire coiling in his belly. He watched her touch him, small pink fingers on hard blue flesh, and knew in that moment he couldn't last. He tried to gasp a warning, but all that emerged was a rasped whimper.

She wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked gently.  _ I think he's close _ . She stroked her hands up and down his shaft.

The soft caress of her lips proved his undoing and Hades bucked with a wild, ragged cry, coming hard. Distantly, he was embarrassed by his quick trigger, but there was no time to consider it as his climax savaged him with wracking spasms.

Persephone smiled around his twitching member as she greedily drank down his essence, delighted that he was so needful of her that he lost control so quickly. She kept her mouth on him until his spasms started to subside, then crawled up to cuddle into his side, kissing him tenderly.

Hades cupped a hand on the back of her head, returning her kisses sweetly. "I haven't lost control like that in centuries," he whispered after a few moments of catching his breath. "That was incredible."

She swelled with pride, pleased that she was able to do that to him. "I've been nervous," she admitted quietly.

"About what?" He stroked a hand over her side and hip in soothing motions.

"How much more experienced you are." She sighed at his gentle touch. "I was worried that-" she blushed. "I was worried I wouldn't measure up to...previous experiences."

He chuffed an affectionate laugh. "Kore, there was never any doubt that you'd blow my mind. Even before tonight I knew that I- that I wanted you more than anyone one else I even considered being with." The words he ached to say, that he'd bitten back at the last moment, burned inside him. He tried for some self-deprecation to cover. "I figure my experience just lets me keep up with you," he teased with a smile. "I need all the edge my ancient self can get with a vivacious, young fertility goddess."

She blushed furiously. "Why didn't you say you wanted me before?" She felt shy asking, but needed confirmation.

"Many reasons," he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "and most of them boil down to fear. I was afraid that you'd feel pressured. I was afraid that moving too fast would ruin what we had building between us." He looked away. "I was afraid, in the darkest moments, that you couldn't truly want me. You could have your pick of gods and I'm just an old king with emotional baggage."

She cupped his cheek in her small hand, turning his face back to hers. "You could have asked, you know. About how I was feeling."

"I know," he whispered, laying a hand over hers. "I'm sorry I didn't. Chalk that up to fear as well." He met her eyes, his full of vulnerable fear and need and affection. "I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and that includes the deep fear of fucking it up. I couldn't bear it if I ruined this."


	9. Chapter 9

Persephone's heart swelled and she pressed her lips to his urgently, unable to speak, to articulate what she was feeling, without blurting the words that she so feared and desired to say.

Hades returned her kisses just as urgently, twining their legs together as he drew her into a close embrace. He smoothed one hand over the clasp on the back of her bra and whispered, "Sweetness, may I see you?"

"Yes." Her hands moved over his back, down to grasp his firm buttock, relishing the velvet of his skin contrasted with the raised smoothness of his scars.

With a flick of his fingers, he popped the clasp. Bringing his hand around, Hades reverently lowered the loosened lace, baring her breasts. He inhaled sharply as his somnolent arousal began to reawaken and brushed a gentle touch over one taut nipple, then the other.

Persephone felt her nipples tighten further as the light touch of his fingertips shot jolts of arousal down to her core. She arched and mewled against him. Hades grinned and shifted, gently pressing her onto her back and kissing slowly down her throat as his fingers rubbed slow circles over her nipple. "The noises you make are delicious."

"The things you do to my body are delicious," she gasped. Her hips bucked upward, needy, aching to feel him inside her at last.

“Brace yourself, Kore. I'm about to do more." Reaching her breast, he closed his mouth over the taut nub as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear.

She cried out softly and lifted her hips to help him pull the lacy underthings off. Groaning quietly at her eagerness, he pulled the sodden scrap of lace away and off her legs. Lifting his head from her breast enough to look up at her, Hades whispered, gaze hot. "Do you want me inside you, Kore?"

" _ Please _ ," she begged. "I need you!" Her channel twitched with desire, aching to be filled.

"Then you shall have me." He settled over her, positioning carefully, and slipped inside with a gentle push. The hot, wet, rippling grip drove a ragged cry from him and Hades trembled as he pushed deep inside her.

Persephone gasped, her mouth falling open in a small, shocked 'O' as he filled her tight channel. She locked wide eyes with his, cheeks flushed, and whispered, " _ Fates. _ "

Coming to rest inside her, Hades propped himself on his elbows and traced gentle touches over her cheeks. "You feel incredible. Are you all right?"

"More than all right," she breathed. "Amazing. You fill me up so well."

Gazing down at her, Hades laughed softly. "It's funny. For all that I'm the one inside you, I was just thinking the same thing." He drew back and thrust slowly with a groan. "I'm full up with you."

She sighed as he moved in her, her swollen, sensitive inner flesh shifting with his movement and sending waves of pleasure through her core. "It was worth it," she whispered.

Slightly muzzy with pleasure and desire, Hades blinked down at her. "What was?"

"The waiting. The nervousness. The feeling of not being sure what you wanted, or if you wanted me." She slid her hands up his arms to his shoulder. "You were worth the wait."

"I'm sorry I ever could have made you think I didn't want you desperately." He kissed her tenderly on a deep thrust. "I'll never be that fool again."

"You'd better not," she sighed, closing her eyes and giving herself up to sensation. She pulled her knees up to cage his ribs, opening herself to him more fully. He reached every sensitive place inside her, every deep spot of pleasure.

Hades smiled as he felt her open and shifted to take advantage of it, angling his hips to push as deep as possible. The sublime joy of being joined with her was nearly overwhelming, on par with the pleasure itself.

His thickness dragged against the sensitive patch at the top of her channel and she cried out with a soft "Ah!" as she began to quiver around him.

He grinned and gave her the same angled thrust again. "Thought that might get you." His amusement gave way to an aroused groan. " _ Fuck _ , I can feel you quivering..."

"Do it again," she panted, the thread of her arousal spiraling toward its zenith.

He obliged her, heart full as he watched her mounting pleasure. To know he could do this for her...  _ I love you. Let me spend eternity adoring you _ . The words hovered on the tip of his tongue, tangled with tightly coiling arousal.

Persephone's breath hitched short as the pressure built in her core and she came with a loud cry, clamping down around him as he thrust. "Hades," she panted, kissing him desperately.

With a muffled groan, Hades combed his fingers into her hair, cradling her head as he returned her kisses just as desperately, just as hungrily. The rhythmic spasms of her body were an intoxicating siren call, better than he could have imagined. He ached to follow her into ecstasy, and ached to hold out and feel that delicious clutching more. Torn, he keened quietly as he kissed her hard.

"Oh, Hades," she breathed peppering his face with kisses as her climax subsided. "Oh, how I love you." She pressed her lips to his again, then her eyes sprang wide as she realized what she'd said.

_ Oh, Fates.  _ She panicked.  _ Why did you say that, you dumb village girl? He doesn't feel that way, surely! _

He froze and stared down at her, hardly daring to breathe.  _ She loves me _ ! Slithers of doubt crept in, insisting that he had to have heard wrong, that she couldn't possibly be in love with him. It had to be the simple, honest affection she showed every being…

To push back the doubts, and out of a sheer desire to hear it again, he ran his thumb over her cheekbone and whispered tremulously. "Say it again, Kore. Please."

"I-I said I love you," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it."

"Don't apologise," he whispered, eyes shining. "Please don't apologise. Or, if you must, then I should apologise as well. Because I am ardently,  _ desperately, _ in love with you. I'd planned to tell you tonight. I hadn't considered you might love me already."

"You are?" she said, eyes wide, with awe this time. "Are you really?"

"Truly." His eyes danced with amusement and love. "Head over heels, besotted, smitten, and all the other silly phrases. Do you _ truly  _ love me, Kore?"

She nodded, a beaming smile blossoming across her features. "I do. I love you, Hades."

He closed his eyes, letting her words and her smile sink in and wash away the doubts and misgivings, leaving only joy and the ecstasy of being inside her.  _ She loves me _ .

Opening his eyes, Hade reached down and curved a hand under her waist, tucking his knees under her hips. As the position raised her body and his hand provided leverage to pull her even closer, he whispered, gaze locked with hers and eyes full of love, need, affection, and joyously overwhelmed tears, "I love you. I love you so much."

She smiled up at him and whispered, "Show me."

He moved over her and in her, tenderly slow love-making shouting his love in every sigh, shift, and aching caress. He kissed her as though he could never cherish her enough, touched her as though she were the most priceless thing in the realms. He loved her and pleasured her, seeking to drive them both to dizzying heights.

Persephone gave herself up to love and pleasure, wrapping her legs around his hips to keep him close. Sex had never felt like this, with every sensual caress underlaid with tender emotion, and she couldn't get enough.  _ I could spend eternity like this with him _ . Her small hands skimmed over his skin, into his hair, as she whispered sweet words of love and desire and devotion in his ear.

Desire shivered through him, the sensation refreshed every time he thrust into her. He couldn't get enough of her, hungered for each gasp of pleasure, coming more and more frequently as they neared the peak. Her small body curled beneath and around his, so welcoming, so trusting. He kissed her face, working his way up to her temple. A sweet fragrance tickled his nose at the same time as a soft touch and he lifted his head to see a profusion of blue and pink flowers coiling through her hair, shedding petals all across the pillows and bed.

Persephone took his face in her hands and kissed him urgently as she felt her pleasure reaching a crescendo. "Hades," she gasped. "I'm gonna come..."

"Come for me, love," he rasped, glorying in the endearment, "We'll come together. I'm so close."

Persephone wailed his name as she exploded around him, her body shuddering and jerking. She pressed her forehead into his shoulder as she came undone.

As soon as he felt the first contraction of her climax, Hades let go, coming hard with a muffled cry. The sense of completion of the orgasm was only enhanced by the depth of love and connection swirling between them. He held her tightly, shivering with her, feeling splintered and made whole.

She came back to herself slowly, intensely aware of him twitching inside her in response to the spasms of her aftershocks. She realized she was whispering a long string of endearments of words of love as they held each other, and she squeezed him tighter, kissing every bit of his skin she could reach.

Hades exhaled raggedly, feeling spent and boneless. He lifted his head and looked down at her. "I love you," he whispered, basking in the warmth in her eyes. "Thank you."

She smiled up at him, eyelids heavy with sated lust, and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Thank  _ you _ . You are incredible."

"I was inspired," he commented dryly as he grabbed one of the plush blankets and swathed it up over them, dislodging a small shower of flower petals. Settling back with her, still curled atop her body, but carefully distributing his weight, Hades let out a contented, wondering sigh. "Sex has never felt like that."

She chuckled. "I was thinking the same thing. Not least because you're the biggest I've ever had. Which is very fun."

He grinned with smug, masculine pride and nuzzled a kiss under her chin. "Truly? Well! I'm glad I was able to exceed expectations on at least one count. I'd have hated to not be 'very fun'. I can't really say that's why it felt different for me," he laughed softly, shoulders shaking, "though you are definitely the shortest lover I've ever had..."

"I've been told my small stature makes me  _ very _ fun," she smirked, poking him in the ribs. Hades flinched playfully and poked her in retaliation as they laughed together.

“I never meant to insinuate you weren’t. I’m rather enjoying the idea of being able to wear my lover like a blanket.”

Their chuckles died down and she looked at him seriously. "Is that what we are now? Lovers?" Her stomach tightened anxiously. She didn't want to just be lovers. She wanted to be a couple. For real. In public.

Recognizing her nervousness, Hades smiled softly. "Well, ‘lovers’ implies people that have sex. Personally, I have no intention of stopping that. Simply ‘dating’ seems insufficient, as well. There's nothing much of love to a couple fumbling through dates trying to decide if they like each other, and I do love you very much." He lifted her hand and squeezed it, then pressed a kiss to her palm. "I know what I would like, but tell me, Kore... What do you want us to be?"

She blushed. "I think I would like to be your girlfriend?" she whispered, uncertainty flitting over her features, suddenly worried that they might not be on the same page. 

"You ‘think’?" he teased gently. "You're not certain?" He kissed her lovingly and went on. "Whatever labels are on us, what I want to be is yours. I want the realms to know that I love you. I never considered myself anyone's boyfriend, but I would be delighted to be yours. As long as I got to be  _ yours _ . Now..." His eyes twinkled. "If you are more sure of wanting to be my girlfriend...?"

She laughed, joy bubbling out of her. "I don't really think that 'boyfriend' is the right word but yes, I'm sure."

He smiled, sweet and tender, and cupped a hand over her cheek. "You'll be mine?"

She closed her eyes and kissed his palm. "I'll be yours."

"And in return," he whispered, "I shall be yours." He kissed her lips with the greatest tenderness.

“I agree to this arrangement," she whispered back against his lips, then lost herself in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

He hugged her tightly, a joyful laugh escaping. "Kore, tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me I didn't have too much wine with Poseidon yesterday and this is real."

She giggled and pinched him on the arm. "Hmm, looks like it's real, my love. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

He settled them carefully on their sides and snuggled into her, tucking his head under her chin and his arms around her back. The solid, warm reality of her was joyous. He felt safe with her in a way he couldn’t remember feeling with anyone.  _ I want her to know all of me. _ That alone was a shocking change. He’d customarily played his cards close to his chest, mistrusting almost everyone.  _ So much is different with her. _

"Kore," he asked softly, "can I tell you something? It might sound foolish. But I don't want to have secrets from you."

Persephone draped her leg over his hip, stroking his hair with her small hand. "Of course. You can tell me anything," she murmured, kissing his forehead.

"For ages, I didn't know what love was. I suppose in many ways, I still don't truly know. I've spent so much time searching for connection, and I didn't know what I was looking for." He brushed his lips over the base of her throat. "From the first time I talked to you, I felt that connection I needed, even when I didn't recognize what it was. I think I've been in love with you for a long time. I just didn't know it. I think I was looking for love to be like giant starbursts and a feeling that knocks you off your feet. Barring that, I was willing to settle for vaguely shared interests and a warm body in my bed, and someone who needed me in any way at all," he whispered. Minthe had been the worst kind of settling. He knew that now. Nothing of love. Only a wish for connection with someone who couldn’t do without him. But he’d confused material goods for the love in the story that survived death. 

He sighed against her chest. "I wasn't expecting love to be comfort and joy and wanting to be with the one you love simply because they make you want to be better, that they make you feel good about yourself."

She smiled gently and kissed him, unable to articulate what she was feeling. "I'm glad you feel that way with me. I feel that way with you, too."

He pushed her gently over onto her back and propped his chin on her chest with a roguish grin. "Have I lost my scoundrel rating due to lovey mushiness?"

"0% scoundrel," she said with a smirk, wrapping her legs around his waist. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He huffed, "Why, earn it back, of course." He traced one long finger over her collarbones. "I know precisely how. Do you recall, my love, my comment about what I can do with my hands? And your request for scientific inquiry?"

"I do." She shivered with anticipation. "Although I wasn't aware that scoundrelry was part of the equation."

"Scoundrelry can be part of anything if you're creative enough. I'm talented enough to multitask." He pulled the blanket over his head and bent to nuzzle kisses into her cleavage, palming a breast in one broad hand.

Persephone giggled, then sighed at the touch of his lips and hand.  _ I could get used to this. _

In the dark under the blanket, Hades closed his lips over one nipple, shifting his hand over the other to stroke feathered touches to the taut bud and areola. She arched and moaned against him, burying her fingers in his hair and dragging her fingernails lightly up his back.

He shivered at the touch and licked her nipple in retaliation. His free hand slid over the outside of her thigh, stroking toward her hip. Persephone spread her legs wide and ground her hips upward with a soft moan. Hades chuckled at the needy motion. "Not yet, Kore. You get it when i decide to give it." He rolled her nipple between his fingers and his laugh turned wicked. "Scoundrel, remember?"

"30%," she panted, fisting her fingers in his hair. Her whole body was on fire for him, aching for his touch.

"Mmm. We can do better." He kissed slowly down her belly, tracing meandering circles as his hand tormented her nipple and the other slipped to the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Persephone bucked as his fingers slid so close to where she wanted, where she  _ needed _ him. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she gasped his name.

His lips traced slowly along the edge of her curls as his fingers stroked ever closer to her core. Just before his fingers reached her damp, silky thatch, they reversed course, sliding to knead her knee.

Persephone growled in frustration, pushing her hips up again needily.

Hades laughed and massaged back down her thigh, stroking deeply into the muscles. He pressed a kiss into her mound, and murmured, "So demanding, little goddess. Don't worry. I know what you need."

"50%." Her core ached with need and she thought she would die if he didn't touch her soon.

"Getting there." His fingers flowed down her inner thigh and slipped between her folds, delving shallowly into her channel. He stroked slowly with one digit, only penetrating to the second knuckle.

Persephone whined, pushing herself down, eager for more. "60%."

"Oh dear. Already? I may well break the scale before I'm through." He pressed a kiss against her clit and slipped his finger all the way in, swiftly adding a second. "Perhaps better to pace out the teasing..."

She cried out in relief as his fingers filled her and started thrusting against him. "You make me feel so good," she gasped.

Hades chuckled and, by way of answer, closed his lips over her throbbing clit as his fingers at her breast rolled the nipple. His fingers inside her slid smooth and surely, flexing to probe every sensitive spot.

Persephone felt the pressure building in her core and she rode his fingers to rapid ecstasy, coming around them with a loud moan.

Hades groaned as he felt her clamp down, thrusting into the contractions, and his tongue flicked rhythmically over her clit. He grinned as she moaned and writhed.

_ Just wait, sweetness. Just wait till you see what I've got for you. _

She shuddered and jerked as the spasms wracked her, then collapsed as the they subsided.

Shifting up under the blankets, Hades braced over her and raised the hand that had been buried inside her. Eyes locked on hers he made a show of running his tongue over his glistening fingers, cleaning every bit of her juices.

Persephone watched him with wide eyes, biting her lip.  _ Fates, he's hot. _ "Kiss me," she rasped, pulling at his shoulders.

Hades shook his head, lips curved in a grin. He leaned down, everything of wicked lust in his gaze. "Not unless you ask nicely..."

"Ooh, 80%," she breathed. "Please, Hades. Please kiss me."

"Needful creature," he purred, and claimed her mouth in a deep, searing kiss. His tongue trailed across her lip, leaving a trail of her own sweet scent as he asked entrance.

She moaned against his mouth, opening her legs wider and flexing her hips upward needily.

Grinning into the kiss, he lifted his hips free of hers, even as he tried to kiss her senseless. His tongue darted against hers and danced away again. Persephone gasped and whined, lifting her head to chase his lips with hers.

"Not so fast, little goddess," he purred. "I'm nowhere near done with you. Turn over."

Her eyes widened and her stomach clenched in anticipation as she obeyed, rolling over onto her belly.

Hades held himself above her, the only point of contact a feathered kiss he placed on her shoulder. He whispered against her skin, "Shall I spin a story for you, goddess?"

She quivered under him and whispered, "Yes."

His kisses trailed to her spine and brushed careful caresses. One strong hand spread over her lower back, kneading slowly. "Imagine, if you will, a man. He is a lonely creature, for he is death and things fearsome to mortal and immortal." He shifted and added a second hand to her back, massaging sensuously, chasing each caress with kisses. "After ages, this man gave up on being anything other than feared and resigned himself to loneliness. Then... He met someone."

She sighed and sank into the mattress, her arousal fading only slightly as it gave way to the bliss of his large hands kneading her muscles. "Who did he meet?" she murmured.

"The very antithesis of death. Life itself. This man of Death met a woman of Life who was everything he was not... and he loved her immediately." He moved slowly over her back and hips, hands massaging in slow circles. He placed a kiss right at the small of her back. "He had no idea at the time, of course, this foolish creature. But he was drawn to her no matter what he did." His hands reached her upper thighs and stroked, thumbs teasing close to the damp heart of her desire.

She pressed backward hungrily as his thumbs brushed near her core with a soft moan. "Then what happened?"

"Death and Life became friends. More than. But nervousness and hesitancy held them back. Death was afraid of the happiness he'd found. First, afraid of what it meant, then afraid to ruin it with misstep." His thumbs stroked into her folds, tracing slowly back and forth.

Persephone raised her ass in the air eagerly as he touched her. "Did he ever get over his fear?" she breathed.

"Eventually." He laid over her back as he stroked her folds, letting her feel his weight and the heavy thickness of his cock. "This man eventually realized that more terrible that his uncertainty was the possibility of losing what he wanted most through inaction."

"What did he do?" she asked with a smile, curious to know how he would frame this part of the story.

"He created an oasis to seduce Life." Hades rolled his hips against hers, undulating mimicry of sex. "A hidden glen of food and music and comfort, with soft sheets under golden lamps and silver stars." He slipped two fingers inside her, rolling in time with his hips as he rained kisses over her shoulder.

Persephone cried out softly as his fingers slipped inside, slaking her needful lust if only for a moment. "Did it work?" she gasped.

"Ah, but see... Here is where I have a problem, Life goddess. I need you to help me finish the tale." His fingers hilted deep. "Death intended for Life to burn at his touch. To hunger for more. To cry out and keen for pleasure. Does Life burn for the touch of Death?"

"Fates,  _ yes _ !" she cried, trembling around him as he filled her with his fingers.

"Do you burn for more than my fingers slipping inside you?" he purred.

"So much I might die without it," she panted.

He chuckled. "You're immortal, dearest. I think you're safe." He added a third finger, flexing them inside her. "I've been burning for you. Maddened. Yearning. I'd touch myself with your name on my lips as my come filled my hand and I writhed."

"Really?" she whispered, humming with pleasure.

"My desire was matched only by my foolishness." Gathering her small frame against his chest, Hades sat back on his heels. Reaching around her with the hand still slick with her juices, he curled his fingers around his cock and stroked. "Look, Kore," he crooned, "look how hard I am for you.”

She looked down the soft plane of her belly to the throbbing blue shaft between her thighs. "You want me that much?" she murmured, stroking his hardness with one finger and bringing the other hand up to cup the back of his neck.

"With every fiber of my being," he whispered, turning his head to kiss her cheek as he entwined their fingers and stroked his shaft slowly with her. "With a fire that could rival Helios. Yesterday while we texted, you had me aching at the thought of being able to touch you as I craved."

She smiled in satisfaction. "I'm glad. Life was plotting to seduce Death, because she was being foolish too."

"Now, we have seduced each other and I have you helpless in my clutches." He teased the head of his cock through her folds. "The twist is that you have seduced a scoundrel..."

She whined and pressed her hips backward. "95%."

Hades chuckled and raised her hand to join the one behind his neck, lacing her fingers together. "I told you I'd break the scale." He curled the fingers of one hand against her throat and stroked the fingers of the other deep into her folds. "You'll have me. You  _ will _ have my hard cock slam into your quivering body. But I want you  _ gasping _ for it."

"Is it not good enough that you have me dripping and desperate?" she growled, rolling her hips in rhythm with his hand. "100% scoundrel."

"Please don't misunderstand, my love," he purred in her ear, nipping her shoulder. "That is absolutely delightful. But I want more..." He slipped two fingers inside her, hilting deep and fully withdrawing. "... I want you undone..." The pad of his thumb captured her clit and circled slowly. "I plan to fuck you, sweetness, hard and fast and deep, and I want you  _ hungry _ ."

Persephone groaned, almost as if she were in pain, and gave herself over to the god who would make her beg, riding the waves of pleasure he chose to give like a rollercoaster.

Hades curled his lips in a feral grin as he felt her give in. "I'd expected to have to pull out more scoundrelry, little goddess." His fingertips traced slowly, suggestively over her pulse. "Are you so ready to scream for me?"

" _ Fates _ , Hades," she gasped, a sheen of sweat covering her smooth pink body. "Can you not feel how ready I am for you?"

"I'd have to be oblivious not to. Do you not think I'm just as ready, sweetness?" he slipped his cock into the hand that tormented her, pressing the hard, throbbing shaft against her core. "I'm teasing myself just as much as you.”

Persephone whined and wriggled in his grasp. "Please give it to me," she begged. "I need it so, I'm aching for you!"

"Your begging is lovely, sweet one." With a small adjustment of his hips, Hades angled his cock and nudged the hard, blunt head into her dripping channel. He let her sink down slowly, his shaft piercing her gradually.

She groaned loudly in satisfaction as he stretched and filled her, holding her suspended by his hands and cock.

As he sank to the hilt in her twitching sheath, Hades growled low. "That is so good.  _ Fuck _ . I love your tight little body." He settled her legs astride his, her body laid bare and full. Returning his fingers to her throat, he raised her chin, tipping her head back against his shoulder. "Stuffed full of the biggest cock you ever had, little flower. But unmoving." His free hand splayed over her lower belly, trapping and emphasizing her stillness. "How much will you beg for that? Hmm?"

She whined softly and flexed her hips, testing how much she could move, then raised herself slightly on her knees and pushed back into him hard.

Hades growled, rough and hoarse, as arousal spiked through him at her display of need. His hand against her belly tightened, holding her still. "Taking, eh? I told you I'd fuck you, little goddess." He bucked hard into her once. "You think you can take what you need before I'm ready to give?"

Persephone cried out loudly as he thrust into her. "You'll make me wait?" she pouted, breathing hard.

"I told you I wanted you undone and gasping, did I not?" His breath caressed one side of her neck as he brushed his lips over her pulse, as his fingers caressed the other side. "Are you either, yet?"

"Apparently not enough to meet your exacting standards," she muttered, turning her head to nip at his neck.

He shivered and raised up onto his knees slightly, removing her leverage against the bed and gaining room to withdraw and plunge deeply. He held her suspended against his chest, hands at throat and waist, cock sliding slow and inexorable through the slick of her need. "Then perhaps I need to up my game a little," Hades crooned. "What kind of scoundrel would I be if I couldn't get you thoroughly debauched?" He growled at the flare of pleasure brought by another deep thrust.

She moaned, deep and throaty as his shaft moved slowly inside her. Her sheath quivered and grasped around him and the ache in her core only seemed to intensify. "107%," she gasped.

He chuckled. "There's the gasping. Now let's try for debauched." Hades gave her another deep thrust, slightly more forceful, teasing a hint of how hard he planned to fuck her. "Just think of it." His voice was a sultry growl. "I'm going to put you back on your hands and knees, ass in the air, your wet little sheath quivering for my cock. Then I'm going to fuck you. Would you like being plowed, sweetness? To be stuffed with thrust after hard pounding thrust until you're squealing with an overload of pleasure? I want to have that. I want to give you that."

"I want that!" she moaned, small hands clutching at his hips. " _ Please, Hades _ ."

He growled, a pleased and feral noise, and leaned forward, bearing her back down onto the bed. The weight of his chest pressed her flat to the bed, the curve of his body drawing her hips up, open and ready, his cock still inside her. For a moment. Slowly, he drew back until only the thick head remained inside her, poised to plunge, and stopped. He rasped a laugh in her ear as he held her, caught on the brink of need, "Needful goddess, so hungry to be fucked..."

She whimpered, vainly trying to move her hips. "Stop being so cruel," she whined. "Fuck me!  _ Now _ !"

He laughed, and gave her a rolling, teasing thrust. "Demanding, little goddess? How brazen." Another slow thrust. "Brazen to demand anything of a cruel scoundrel."

She stilled, waiting for the right moment, then shoved back onto him, hard. "I said  _ fuck _ me," she growled.

Hades' eyes went wide in surprise, and he growled, "As the lady demands." Planting a hand on her back for leverage, he snapped his hips forward, sheathing on one savage thrust. Immediately, he began a deep rhythm, pounding into her clutching channel.

Persephone screamed as he pounded into her, her sheath clamping down in climax almost immediately. Her fingers fisted in the blankets and she buried her face in the pillow as she gasped and cried out.

He panted roughly as he fucked her, hard, fast and deep, as promised. Her spasms clutched at his thrusting cock and, though the friction spiraled his own arousal exquisitely, unbearably, he couldn't resist pounding into the quivers, slipping right through every twitch and contraction.

She stretched her arms out in front of her and braced herself against the side of the suspended bed so she could push back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, relishing the slap of their bodies coming together.

Hades stroked his fingers down her back, his nails tracing along her spine. In all his fevered thoughts of being with her, in all his dreams of hearing her gasp in pleasure, he could not have imagined what it would be like to actually plunge with abandon into her and feel her buck back for more. He'd fucked before, hard and frenzied. Many times. But the overlay of love and wanting to please her with the savage fury of their coupling was unlike anything, and took his breath away.

His touch kneaded deep into the sweat-dewed skin of her back as he crooned, "Does that feel good, sweet?"

She arched into his touch like a cat. "So good, my love," she panted, slamming back into him harder. "I'm gonna come again..." And she did, shrieking into the pillow as her legs trembled and her grasping sheath rippled around him.

Hades bowed his head, a soft keening escaping as he fought to hold on, wanting this explosion of pleasure to last, wanting her fully satisfied. Her enthusiasm for the hard coupling was a fire in his blood. Craving contact and closeness, he worked his fingers back up her spine, laying down over her as he went until his chest pressed her back. One hand lay alongside hers in the sheets and the other caressed again over the tender skin of her throat. He nipped her shoulder and whispered, "I love you so much."

Persephone pushed herself up onto her hands and turned her head to capture his lips with hers, panting and mewling against his mouth as he thrust into her. The tremors in her tight channel were constant now, with peaks and valleys, but a never-ending flood of orgasmic pleasure that filled her core.

Awash in blinding pleasure, Hades kissed her desperately, hungrily. The cadence of their movements, the groans, cries and gasps, created a symphony of ecstasy and he wanted it to last forever. A sharp bolt of bliss insisted otherwise and Hades cried out as he felt the insistence of impending orgasm coil up his spine. "K-kore!" he gasped, "Too c-close!"

"Come for me," she gasped, pushing back into him hard, his imminent climax pushing her to the peak as well.

As she pushed back, taking his shaft to the hilt, the tense knot of pleasure in him exploded and Hades wailed softly as he came hard, pulsing into her. He buried kisses against the back of her neck, whispering frantic, trembling praise.

The sensation of him emptying himself, giving himself to her, spiked her arousal once more, and her tight, quivering channel milked his twitching cock for long moments before she finally went limp, panting.


	11. Chapter 11

Hades eased them down onto the bed, letting out a litany of soft whimpers as aftershocks spasmed through his frame. Turning to their sides, he curled around her, shuddering softly, arms holding her close, legs tangled.

Persephone drew a shuddering breath and relaxed into his embrace, cradled against his torso. "I love you," she whispered hoarsely.

“Oh, sweet," he breathed. "Kore... I love you so. That wasn't too much?" His voice was rough, pleasure snagged and trembling, and his hands roamed over her body, caressing and stroking.

She shuddered with the memory. "Not at all. I loved it." She wiggled her bottom deeper into the cradle of his hips. "I love doing it like that."

He chuckled softly. "Still the best you've ever had?"

"I don't think I ever said the best," she giggled. "Just the biggest." She poked him in the ribs with her elbow playfully.

"Oh. I'd been hoping I'd impressed you terribly." He pouted playfully and let out a long, mournful sigh. "After I pulled out all my scoundrelry, too."

"Believe me," she breathed, drawing his arms around to hold her closer. "You are absolutely the best I've ever had. By  _ large _ margin."

"Oh?" He snickered and held her tight, nipping at the back of her shoulder. "So I  _ did _ impress you! Well, I'll have to rethink my petulant, scoundrel review of the experience."

"If you could revise that as soon as possible it would be appreciated," she said primly, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Duly noted." He brushed a kiss over her shoulder, soothing the nip. "Would you like to hear it?"

"I would."

He cleared his throat ostentatiously. "While this reviewer admittedly has no other experience with which to compare bedding a fertility goddess, he found the experience amazing. Pleasure derived exceeded all known comparisons, and partner's response proved better than wildest expectations." He paused and hummed as though in thought while composing his review. "While this reviewer must admit for the sake of full disclosure that deep and desperate love of the fertility goddess in question might have skewed his assessment along any one of several parameters, he must also admit that he does not care, since he  _ is _ in fact deeply, desperately in love with a fertility goddess and doesn't care who knows it. Furthermore, he wishes to submit an assessment of said fertility goddess as, hands down, the best he’s ever had."

"I know I am," she smirked, rolling over to face him and explaining with a giggle, "Perk of the gig.”

"Smug looks good on you," he murmured with a grin. "I was so worried I wouldn't be able to please or satisfy you. You've had lovers a fraction my age and... Well, to be blunt, I've heard stories of fertility deity appetite."

She smiled at him affectionately. "I was worried I wouldn't be as good as your other partners," she admitted shyly. "And none of those younger lovers were able to make me feel the way I do tonight."

He smiled, sweet and tender. "I blame it on the love. Damn stuff changes everything."

She kissed him gently. "That was part of it. But also," she blushed, "You're very good. And attentive."

"Thank you," he murmured. "You shall have my attentiveness for as long as you might wish it. I'm beginning to fear you might have ruined me a little."

"Oh?" she smiled in satisfaction. "And why is that?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear, dislodging a few petals, a soft, vulnerable look on his face. "I've never felt about anyone the way I do about you, and that's not just now, tonight. From the moment I met you, Kore, you have been a singular experience. I can't imagine feeling like this with anyone else and I can't imagine ever settling for pale shadows of comfort again."

Her expression softened and her smile was full of love. "I've never felt this way either. I hope I never stop. I think-" she hesitated for a moment. "I think I could get used to this."

"I intend to do everything I can to ensure you do. After all, you said you'd be mine." He kissed her tenderly.

"For as long as you'll have me," she murmured.  _ Forever _ .

His breath caught.  _ As long as I will have her... Always _ . He remembered the story of the pomegranate arils and blushed, hesitating. Would she agree? Would she think him unbearably ridiculous? Unable to decide, he delayed by simply speaking the truth in his heart. "Kore, I never want to be without you."

She looked up at him, pink eyes serious. "I never want to be without you, either."

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.  _ Maybe she'll just think it's hopelessly romantic. _

"Kore, I have an idea for something. Wait right here?"

She nodded, smiling curiously. "I won't move a muscle."

With one last deep kiss, he scooted off the bed, and padded out of sight around the screening bushes.

Persephone stretched languidly, looking around at the little lovenest he'd made for her. The huge bed was suspended from the surrounding trees, and piled with pillows and soft, warm blankets.  _ I think I'd like to live here. Right here in this little glen _ .

Hades returned, the bowl of pomegranate seeds in his hands and a vivid blush on his face. Climbing back onto the bed to sit beside her, he murmured, "That story I told you has always appealed to me. The loss of a loved one or obligations and vows keeping them apart, not so much. But to pledge yourself to another in such a way that it carries on after death..." He looked up from the bowl of glistening crimson to meet her eyes. "Sweetness, we cannot die, but I'd follow you anywhere, regardless of what stood in our way. Would..." He lost his nerve and looked away. Gentle fingers on his jaw turned his face back to hers.

“What is it, Hades?” Persephone asked, soft love in her eyes.

He took a deep breath and let it out. “As I said, the story has always appealed to me. It's silly. I don't even know if the story was true. But… I always liked the idea of it. I, uh… had a bit of a mushy idea of making the same kind of promises. To you." 

"It doesn't matter if the story is true. I would follow you anywhere. Plus, I  _ like _ that you’re a mushy, hopeless romantic with a gooey center under all that kingly responsibility."

Blushing brightly, he lifted one aril for each promise and fed it to her. "I promise love and trust, no matter what. I promise support for all that you are and strive toward. I promise fidelity and companionship. I promise joy in laughter and comfort in tears. I promise a hand to hold and a shoulder to lean on in support and solidarity. And I promise that you may always tell me what you need or desire, regardless of what it is."

She obediently chewed each aril as he placed it on her tongue, savoring each sweet burst even as she kept her eyes locked to his.

The promises made, Hades traced his reddened thumb over her full lower lip,his heart curiously full. No true vows bound them, yet it seemed as though something momentous had happened. "I love you, sweetheart," he whispered.

"I love you." She took the bowl of arils from him and picked one up between two small fingers, raising one eyebrow in question.

His heart pounding, Hades nodded with a whispered, "Yes." He leaned close to accept the seeds.

"I promise to love you, exactly as you are. I promise to support and encourage you. I promise to be a faithful companion to you. I promise you complete honesty, and to require honesty of you. I promise to always listen to you, even when I don't understand. I promise to do everything I can to make you feel loved and safe and happy." She placed an aril on his tongue for each promise.

He chewed each seed, the sweet-tart juice flooding his mouth, and felt the weight of their promises.  _ I'm not sure I ever had anyone but Hecate to care thus for me and my well-being. _ His heart feeling full to bursting, Hades drew up Persephone to kneel before him on the bed. He cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "I cannot promise I will always be the easiest to get along with. In fact, I'm fairly sure I won't. But I promise that I love you and I am yours."

She smiled up at him, a giddy kind of happiness coursing through her. She didn't really understand why, but it felt like they had just done something important. "I love you, too, and I am yours." she said with a broad smile, then shivered as the cold of the Underworld finally broke through the fog of pleasure and new-declared love.

Hades rubbed her upper arms with his hands and pulled one of the blankets up around her shoulders, smiling softly. "I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

"I always hoped it would be," she said, burrowing into the blanket. Lifting his hands in her own, she pulled him down and snuggled up against him, draping the blanket over both of them.

Hades went eagerly, pulling her close. "Did you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead. "I informed Poseidon that I would emphatically not be attending Sunday brunch so I'm all yours. If you're interested, that is."

"I'm  _ very _ interested," she murmured, yawning with a small squeak. "I have no plans whatsoever." She cuddled against him with a sigh. "Thank you for tonight, Hades. It was beautiful."

"You're welcome, love." He closed his eyes as he stroked her cheek, feeling her warm breath against his chest and her small hands against his skin. "You helped make it perfect."

Persephone kissed the hollow of his throat. "I didn't have to do much. You've set the bar really high, romantically speaking." She chuckled. "I may have unreasonable expectations now."

"I shall enjoy trying to meet them." He laughed softly, relaxing into the pillows and against her. "You made it perfect by being you. By loving me. By filling this glade I created with beauty and life."

She raised her head to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I look forward to our next collaboration."

He laughed and stole a deeper kiss.  _ An eternity of loving collaboration? I could think of worse fates.  _ He grinned at her. "Perhaps the next one will be soon. We should rest up."

She nodded, eyelids drooping. "Goodnight, Hades," she murmured, snuggling into his chest.

"Good night, Kore, my love." He held her close and they drifted to sleep, curled in swaying softness, golden and silver light above.


End file.
